Missing memories
by kepc
Summary: Stevie's had a big night at the pub and has no memory of what she did , said or of who she slept with . She tries to bluff her way through pretending she knows how the evening went.
1. Chapter 1 Missing memories

**Sunday Morning**

Stevie wakes and instantly regrets drinking so much last night.

Her head is pounding and her mouth is dry.

She is sweaty and in serious trouble there's a man face down in her bed and his arm is draped across her.

She lies stock still trying to remember who in the hell he is.

She realizes it's not her room that she's in.

Where in the hell is she?

Panic rises in her.

...

**Saturday night**

At the pub all of her friends have warned her about drinking so much and so fast but she hasn't listened.

They've gathered to celebrate Australia Day at the pub and Stevie has had a huge fight with Harry Ryan, then Sandra had a go at her and finally Alex had words with her.

She coped with Harry and Sandra fighting with her but Alex yelling at her has dissolved her self esteem and sent her spiralling out of control.

"Get stuffed Alex. You're not my boss! I don't have to listen to you." She yells at him.

Angrily he replies. "You're being stupid Stevie and you need to shut the hell up."

Snarling at him she yells "Piss off back over to Fiona, Alex and leave me alone."

His face softens a little and he warns her softly. "I'm your friend Stevie and I'm trying to help you."

She glares at him and replies. "My friend! That's a joke Alex, your Fiancé, Father and step mother treat me like shit and you stand by and let them do it. I don't need a friend like you."

His face reddens and he spits his words at her "What's wrong with you? Why are you behaving like this? If us being friends is so bad why don't we end the friendship?"

Fiery eyes drill into him and she growls "Great Alex! It sounds good to me and you can tell that bitch you're going to marry that she can stick her bridemaid's dress up her ..."

"Watch your mouth Stevie!" He warns.

She turns and storms outside.

...

**Sunday morning**

Stevie has managed to move a little and the man has moved slightly away from her.

Lifting the doona her heart sinks.

He's naked and she's only in her underwear.

Oh God she thinks to herself whoever it is she's slept with him.

She's never done this before, never been so drunk that she's picked up a stranger and not remembered.

...

**Saturday night**

Outside Stevie fumes.

How dare he tell her what to do?

He can stick his friendship if that's his attitude.

Sitting on the car park buffer rail she wishes she'd brought a cool drink out with her.

"Can I interest you in a beer?" A voice behind her asks.

Turning she smiles and says "Is it free?"

A tall good looking fellow grins at her and says "Ahhhh I wouldn't mind taking a kiss as payment!"

She's about to decline the offer when she spots Alex walking towards her.

Glancing at Alex and back to the stranger she replies "Ok I'm pretty thirsty."

Smiling he leans down to kiss her.

Alex stops, stands still and watches.

...

**Sunday morning**

Stevie has wriggled further across the bed.

Beside her the stranger moans and rolls away from her.

Thank god she thinks to herself.

Rising she quickly searches for her clothes.

She dresses and leaves the room.

As she hurries down the hall she realises she's in the pub.

She chastises herself for not looking at his face.

Who in the hell was it?

She feels sick to her stomach at what she's done .

Stopping, she wonders if she should go back.

Find out who it was.

Deciding against it she moves out to her car and heads for Drover's Run.

...

**Saturday night**

Alex watches as the young Ag pilot Leo kisses Stevie and his heart sinks.

Waiting for the kiss to stop he thinks of what he's going to say to her.

As Leo lets go of her he grins and says "Wow I think I owe you a six pack for that."

She only gives a quick smile and searches for Alex.

He's still there.

Stevie tries to ignore Alex and whispers to Leo" My names Stevie.'

He grins and softly replies "Leo pleased to meet you Stevie."

...

"Stevie!" Alex calls.

She glances over at him and replies "I have nothing to say to you Alex. "

"Well I have something to say to you." He states.

Although she's very drunk she processes his request and looking at Leo offers. "Can you excuse me for a moment?"

He shrugs his shoulders and says" Yeah sure, drink up and I'll go and get us some fresh ones."

Stevie skulls the glass of beer and hands the empty to Leo and walks over to Alex.

...

**Sunday morning**

Back at Drover's Stevie is relieved everyone is elsewhere.

Running upstairs she showers and changes.

Noticing her watch is missing she moves back to her room and searches for it.

After ten minutes she decides to look again later.

Moving through the kitchen she grabs some painkillers for her throbbing headache and a large bottle of water.

Jumping in her Ute she checks the glove box and consol for her watch.

Puzzled she tries to remember where she had it last.

Stevie does the fence run and checks the troughs in the south paddock.

Its late afternoon by the time she drives back to the homestead.

...

**Saturday night**

"What do you want Alex?' Stevie questions.

She watches his face trying to read him.

Looking into his eyes, his beautiful eyes her resolve softens.

"Stevie I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He offers.

"For what Alex?" She asks.

Leo is returning with two beers and Alex glances up at him then back at Stevie and says "Can we talk Stevie? Can you get rid of him and we can just sit and talk."

She feels irritated and replies. "Alex you're engaged and you're Fiancé's inside, I don't think we need to sit and talk because you should be talking to her. I have to move on with my life. Whatever we had or might have had has to stop. I can't be your friend any more. I'm sorry."

Turning back to Leo she smiles.

Alex grabs her arm and leaning down whispers something to her.

Glancing up at him she studies his face but then moves over to Leo.

Alex moves back inside.

Stevie glances after him with a frown on her face.

...

**Sunday Afternoon**

Tess, Nick, Jodie, Kate and Alex are sitting having a beer on the veranda when Stevie walks around the corner.

"About time you turned up!" Alex quips.

Stevie looks at him and then back at Jodie as she asks "Stevie do you want a beer?'

"No thanks I think I had enough last night." Stevie replies.

Everyone except Stevie laughs.

"What's so funny?" She snarls.

Tess offers. "Not remebering a lot Stevie?"

Stevie searches their faces and quickly realizes they know something.

Oh dear god who did she sleep with? They know! She's sure they do.

Trying to bluff she replies "I know all I need to know. I'm going for a shower, I'll catch you later."

Before anyone can speak she's gone.

...

**Sunday Evening**

By the time she moves downstairs Tess, Nick and the girls have dished up dinner.

Stevie's annoyed that Alex is here.

Why isn't he home with Fiona?

He's probably here to make fun of her picking up that bloke.

What was his name? Larry? Lenny? Leo!

She's had a light bulb moment.

That's who it was Leo!

That's bad she decides but it could have been worse.

At least she knows his first name.

...

**Sunday Evening**

Chatter rises and laughter fills the Drover's dining room.

Stevie relaxes as no one has said anything to her.

Her relief is short lived when Alex offers. "So you had a big night Stevie?."

Stevie looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I saw you kissing that young Ag pilot! Bit young for you wasn't he?"He muses.

Feeling annoyed she replies. "Haven't you got a home to go too Alex?"

He smiles at her.

She feels even more annoyed than before.

...

**Sunday evening**

Sitting outside on the wooden garden seat Stevie gazes up at the sky.

"Want a beer? Alex asks as he holds out a beer to her.

She feels angry but taking it she replies. "Ta"

He sits beside her and neither speaks.

Stevie thinks about Leo and how she's going to have to face him in the morning.

Alex and the others will give her grief over this for weeks.

Half way through her beer Stevie asks "Why are you here Alex? Shouldn't you be at home with Fiona?"

Without looking at her he replies. "Tess invited me for dinner. Fiona had to go somewhere else don't you rememeber?."

"Oh" Stevie says deciding not to ask anymore as she has no idea what he's on about.

Taking a swig of his beer Alex asks" You don't remember much about last night do you?"

"Can we forget about last night Alex? I don't want to talk about it!" She growls.

Sitting beside her he grins but doesn't say anymore.

Together they sit until they finish their beer.

Alex stands and says "I might get going. I'll see you in the morning."

Stevie grumbles "Why will I see you in the morning?"

Alex says "The Ag pilot and the crop dusting?"

"Oh "She replies.

"Night Stevie" He says.

"Yes goodnight." She replies and begins to walk inside.

"Oi Stevie! I forgot to give you this."Alex calls.

She turns back and he passes the watch to her.

"Oh thanks." She says softly then adds. "I couldn't remember where I left it."

Leaning over he whispers close to her ear

His breath warm on her neck. "You left it on the bedside table at the pub."

Goosebumps rise across her skin.

Quickly he walks away.

She stands speechless trying to process what he just said she has no recollection of last night.

Looking down at the watch in her hand she feels sick.

He's engaged.

...


	2. Chapter 2 Filling in the spaces

** This chapter is for StevieLUVSAlex because she didn't think I could do it? I hope I've proved you wrong:)**

**Monday Morning**

Breakfast is ready and the girls are sitting eating theirs when Stevie enters the kitchen.

"Morning Stevie!" Tess offers.

"Yeah morning." Stevie replies absent mindedly.

Jodi asks "Stevie are you alright? Stevie!"

Stevie looks at Jodi and asks "What?"

"Are you ok?" Jodi asks again.

"Yeah just got a lot on my mind." Stevie replies faking a smile.

...

**Monday Morning**

Nick and Alex have just pulled back up at homestead.

As they climb from the car Nick speaks "You need to talk to her Alex and explain what happened and why you stayed at the pub."

Alex looks annoyed and replies "It's none of your business Nick I'll handle it my way."

Nick growls. "You're asking for trouble Alex this is going to bite you on the arse if you're not careful."

"Stay out of it Nick, it's my life not yours. I understand her better than you."Alex snarls.

...

**Monday morning**

"Morning!" Nick calls as the two men enter the kitchen.

"Morning!" The girls offer.

Stevie glances at Alex and grabbing her coffee moves outside.

Kate is already outside and reading her roster when Stevie joins her.

"Stevie the Ag Company rang this morning and they've sent a different pilot out. Apparently the other one was injured and is unable to work" Kate offers.

Stevie looks at her and says "Ok thanks Kate."

Well at least she won't have to deal with him Stevie thinks to herself.

...

Alex appears in the doorway and says "Stevie do you want to drive out with me today?"

She looks at him and says "No I don't Alex. I'm driving out with Kate."

Kate looks at Stevie and says "No that's ok Stevie go with Alex. I'll head out with Jodi."

Stevie growls and says "No Kate I'm with you."

Kate doesn't say anything else but finds it strange that Stevie isn't riding with Alex and deduces they must have had a fight.

...

**Monday morning**

Harry and Sandra are waiting for the others to arrive and the tension between them is dark and charged with hatred.

"Typical he's late again!" Sandra snarls.

Harry spins and yells" Shut up Sandra shut the hell up! I've had enough of you and your constant sniping. It's over Sandra go and pack your bags."

"You're making a big mistake Harry!" She yells back at him.

Snarling he answers "The big mistake I made was getting involved with you in the first place. Alex worked that out faster than I did."

Sandra storms off and says "Watch your back Harry you'll pay for this!"

...

**Monday afternoon**

Later in the day as the Ag pilot takes his last run.

Stevie is feeling very uncomfortable.

Harry is being extremely nice to her and Alex has hardly spoken to anyone.

Harry's behaviour has her baffled completely, she vaguely remembers fighting with Harry and recalls that Sandra had a go at her and she had a nasty fight with Alex.

What in the hell did she say?

She just wants to go home and hide in her room.

...

**Monday evening**

"Tess I'm sorry but if they're coming over for dinner I'll stay in my room." Stevie protests.

"Stevie go and talk to Alex!" Tess states.

"Why would I do that?" Stevie asks.

Tess smiles at her and replies "I think you need to speak to him about what happened at the pub on Saturday night."

Stevie looks shocked and says "You know what happened?"

Tess looks puzzled and replies "Stevie the entire district knows. "

"Oh god Tess you're kidding aren't you?" Stevie quizzes.

"Go and talk to him Stevie and he'll explain." Tess says.

"I'll wait until he gets here and then I'll sort this out! I can't believe he told anyone let alone everyone." Stevie growls.

Tess looks confused and asks "What are you talking about Stevie? Alex is staying in the shearer's quarters."

Stevie stares at her for a moment and then turning she walks quickly outside.

...

**Monday Evening**

**Shearers Quarters**

Alex is lying back on the bed his hands clasped behind his head and is half asleep when the door bursts open.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing Alex? How dare you tell everyone what happened Saturday night?"

Stevie yells at him.

Grinning he asks "Well I thought you'd want me to tell everyone how good you were Stevie! You were amazing."

Her face blushes and she yells "Oh my god Alex I thought we were friends! I thought we watched out for each other!"

Rises from the bed he moves towards her and smirking says "I just wish everyone could have seen you in action."

"Oh my god Alex that's disgusting!" She yells at him.

She stands staring at him and she is so angry she wants to hit him.

...

**Monday Evening **

**Shearer's quarters**

Alex licks his lip and grinning at Stevie says "You have no idea what happened do you?"

She looks at him and says "Well no, not exactly but I'm not stupid Alex. I'm so embarrassed I thought you were my friend."

"You told me you didn't want to be my friend anymore!" Alex replies.

"What so I'm drunk and I say that and you take it as gospel?"She asks.

"Sit down Stevie and I'll tell you what happened?" Alex offers.

Screwing up her face she says "No I don't want to know! You mustn't have been very good Alex or I'd remember!"

He laughs.

She looks shocked and angry and says "I was only in underwear and you were naked!"

"Yeah." He says smiling.

She blushes but asks. "Oh god Alex what did I do? What did Fiona say? Why was Harry nice to me today?' Stevie gushes.

...

**Saturday night**

**Outside**

Stevie watches Alex walk away.

Turning back to Leo she takes the offered beer from him and stands chatting to him.

"So what are you doing here?" Stevie asks.

"I'm an Ag pilot." Leo replies.

"Oh right so are you doing Drover's Run on Monday?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah that's right and then Kilarney on Tuesday and Wednesday." Leo answers.

They stand chatting for awhile and Stevie quickly finishes her drink.

Leo grins noticing how drunk she is.

Easy picking he thinks to himself easy pickings.

Leo offers to get two more and Stevie agrees.

...

**Saturday Night **

**Inside**

Leo stands at the bar and Fiona walks up beside him and whispers. "What are you doing here?"

Leo grins and replies "At the moment I'm entertaining your Fiancé's friend. "

Then he adds. "I missed you and I thought I'd come for a visit."

Grabbing the two beers he returns outside.

Fiona stands looking around the room.

Alex has gone to the bathroom and no one else is looking this way.

She quickly moves outside.

...

**Saturday night**

**Outside **

Stevie feels ill and moves out into the car park despite her best efforts she vomits several times into the garden.

Leo walks out and the red head has disappeared.

Damn he thinks to himself.

The other couple that were out having a smoke have returned inside.

Fiona moves quickly outside and searches the area then says "Leon why did you come? If any one finds out we know each other you could ruin everything."

Wrapping his arms around her he kisses her and says "I haven't seen you in weeks and you're sleeping with that bloke. Do you know how difficult that is for me Fi? To watch my Fiancé with another man."

She hugs him tightly and says "I know it's terrible for me too Leon but just think in a few months we'll have millions of dollars and we can go wherever we want. You just have to be patient."

...

Stevie has finished being ill and is silently standing in the darkness and has listened to the two of them.

Her gut turns and she tries to think quickly.

Now she wishes she hadn't had so much to drink.

What can she do?

Who'll believe her?

...

**Saturday night **

**Inside**

"No Harry that's it! I won't put up with you speaking to Stevie that way anymore. Nick's offered me a room on Drover's until Fi and I sort out something else!" Alex yells.

Harry Ryan is furious and his face is scarlet. "Go ahead Alex see if I care. I can run Kilarney without you. I built it with my sweat and my hard work and I won't let it fail."

Alex storms off over to Nick.

"Bloody old bastard" Alex fumes.

Nick says "Alex are you alright?"

"No but I will be once I'm as far away from him as possible." Alex laments.

...

**Saturday night**

**Inside**

Nick and Alex's conversation finishes abruptly as a commotion erupts from the doorway.

"Bloody hell!" Alex yells as he rushes over to help Fiona.

"Stevie what in the hell do you think you're doing? Let Fiona go!" Alex shouts.

The pub had gone quiet and someone has pulled the plug on the jukebox.

Stevie has Fiona's arm twisted up her back and is yelling "Go on Fiona tell Alex what you've been up too!"

Fiona whimpers "Alex she's hurting me."

Alex moves forward and yells" Stevie let her go."

"One step closer Alex and I'll snap her arm, and you know I will!" Stevie growls back at him.

Alex stands still.

Harry says "See Alex nothing but trouble I told you she's just scum.'

"Shut up Harry." Alex yells.

Stevie applies pressure to Fiona's arm and says "Tell him Fiona or I'll break it!'

Fiona remains silent so Stevie offers. "Our little friend here is still engaged, and she's just had a lovely little reunion with Leo the Ag pilot outside. Didn't you Fi Fi?"

Stevie lifts Fiona's arm higher and she squeals "Yes, yes, please let go of my arm!"

Alex is shocked but Harry sneers at Stevie." Why would she do that? You just want Alex for yourself you little gold digger!"

"Shut up Harry you are so stupid sometimes. I don't want your farm but Fi FI here does. I just heard her tell Leon in just a few more months they'll have millions. She wants your farm Harry but not your son! Isn't that right Fi Fi?" Again Stevie applies pressure.

"Ow Ow yes its true." Fiona says crying.

Alex looks furious and says "Fiona I thought you loved me?"

Snarling she replies "I love your money but not you! How can you fall in love in five days? You're on the rebound Alex and you don't even know it!"

Humiliation drips from every pore in his body but anger covers it and he thinks clearly and replies. " Thank god I thought I was going to have to go through with marrying you and live with a bitch for the rest of my life."

Fiona actually looks hurt.

He smiles at her and she sees the disgust and hatred in his eyes.

Stevie calls to the barman. "Open the cellar and call the police we'll leave her in there until they get here and I whacked her partner over the head with a pot plant and he's out cold on the veranda someone can bring him in too."

Several men rush outside but return quickly who ever Stevie hit has gone.

...

**Saturday night**

**Inside the pub.**

Stevie pushes Fiona into the cellar and the publican closes the door.

Stevie looks at him and says "I think I need a room I need to lie down."

The pub is in uproar and the police arrive quickly they question Stevie and take a statement.

They've found no trace of Leo so they send out officers to look for him.

...

**Saturday Night **

**Stevie's room at the pub**

Finally Stevie gets her room the publican says "It's on the house Stevie you've provided more entertainment than we've seen in years.

Chuckling she takes the keys.

The hall is spinning and she struggles to reach her room.

She is about to strip down for bed when there is a knock at the door.

She flings it open and finds Alex standing there.

"Alex!" She proclaims her thoughts spinning.

"Stevie I'm really sorry for everything and I wanted to say thank you." Alex offers.

"Arr was nothing!" She slurs.

She moves away from the door and he notices she's having trouble getting her boots off.

He enters the room and closing the door behind him smiles and offers. "They haven't caught Leo yet so I thought I'd sit with you in case he comes after you!"

"Right." She replies then adds "I need to sleep Alex I've had way too much to drink! One bed two people! You strip off and I'll stay clothed."

Grinning he understands how very drunk she is and offers." No it's ok it's your room you get comfortable."

Looking at him she grins and says "Don't mess with me Ryan! I just citizen arrested ya Mrs get your gear off and get into bed now!"

Grinning he does as he's told.

She jumps onto the bed beside him once he's under the covers.

"There that's better." She muses.

She chatters on for five minutes then says "Oh bugger this Alex we're friends and I'm uncomfortable close your eyes."

Grinning he shuts them for a second and then smiling watches as she strips to her underwear and pulls back the blanket and snuggles up to him.

He smiles as she chatters on as if they're not in bed together and half dressed.

Just an ordinary conversation.

His heart beats rapidly and he has trouble listening to her.

"Alex." She whispers.

'Yes Stevie."He enquires.

"Did you know that I'm in love with you?" She offers so very softly.

His heart feels like its exploding.

Smiling he realizes she's falling asleep but replies "No but I'm so glad you are."

He waits for a reaction but doesn't get one.

"Stevie? Stevie?" He calls in a whisper.

She doesn't reply.

He holds her closely knowing she's asleep and whispers "It's ok cowgirl I'll tell you how much I love you tomorrow."

Kissing her forehead he closes his eyes trying not to think about the fact that he can feel the softness of her against his skin.

Eventually he sleeps.

...

**Monday Night **

**In the shearers Quarters**

Alex leaves out the part about telling her he loves her.

Stevie stands staring at him and he waits for her to smile.

He's not prepared for her response." You bastard Alex!" She yells at him.

He looks stunned as she rails against him. "l thought we were friends Alex and you've let me worry about this for days! I hardly slept last night and all day I've been so uncomfortable thinking I'd slept with you."

He smiles at her and says "Come on Stevie lighten up I was just having a little fun!"

She is furious and yells "Fun Alex! Fun is teasing me for ten minutes maybe twenty but not for days! Do you have any idea how this has affected me? I thought you were still engaged and I'd slept with you. Do you have any idea the disgust I felt for myself?"

"Stevie I'm sorry ok. I didn't even think of it like that. We're friends and I thought you'd see the funny side of it!"

"Wrong Alex! Were friends! I don't need friends like you." She yells so close to tears and so angry all at once.

She turns and rushes from the room slamming the door.

Glass smashing behind her doesn't slow her.

Alex watches in disbelief as she slams the door in his face and the window pops out and smashes to the floor.

"Stevie wait please I'm sorry." He yells after her.

"Go to hell Alex." She yells over her shoulder.

He stops and slumps down onto the veranda.

Running his hands over his face and through his hair he exhales contemplating what to do now.

...


	3. Chapter 3 Time to cool down

_** Time to cool down.**_

_**Tuesday Morning Breakfast time**_

"Morning." Nick offers as Stevie enters the kitchen.

"Yep" She replies shortly.

Kate and Jodi arrived and exchange greetings.

"Stevie we've loaded up the ute so we can get a start on those weeds." Kate offers.

Stevie nods.

The girls look at Nick and he gestures to leave it.

...

Alex appears in the kitchen and Stevie glares at him.

"Good Morning all it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." He offers brightly.

Grabbing her toast and coffee cup Stevie moves onto the veranda without comment.

Nick says to Alex. "I told you this would come back to bite you on the arse."

Alex screws up his face and mimic's in a child's voice. "I told you this would come back to bite you! Piss off Nick you're not helping."

Nick grins.

...

Kate asks. "Can you fix it Alex we have to work with her?"

He looks vexed and replies. "I could probably cut my own throat in front of her that would make her happy at the moment."

'" Yeah anything's worth a try Alex give that a go." Jodi quips.

He pokes his tongue out at her.

"Oh very mature Alex." Jodi growls.

...

Alex walks out onto the veranda the hot January day already evident in the early morning.

He's hoping Stevie will be there but she's gone already.

Scouring the immediate vicinity he spots her walking towards the sheds.

Grinning he stands for a moment eating his toast and drinking the remains of his coffee.

...

Stevie is chatting to Banjo as she saddles him up.

She notices the horse lift its head and she glance at the floor towards the door and his boots are there.

Stevie can't help but grin knowing he'll be leaning against the door frame watching her.

...

Alex stands nonchalantly watching her ready the horse.

Her tight jeans guiding his eyes over her body.

Her hair shining in the hot morning sun.

He smiles as she flicks the flies from around her face.

She hates the flies.

Her arms are brown and strong the muscles flexing as she lifts the saddle onto the horse's back.

...

"Where are you working today Stevie?" He asks.

Without turning she can tell he's grinning.

"Where ever you're not!" She replies dismissively.

Untying Banjo she walks passed him.

With the reins in one hand she places her foot in the stirrup and lifts herself into the saddle.

Turning Banjo she clicks him into a fast walk.

Alex stands grinning at her and waits.

"I'll come out and help you if you tell me where you're going." He yells.

She turns and canters back to him.

He smile broadens watching her approach.

"I'm going to hell Alex so I'll meet you there ok?" She replies sarcastically a black look on her face.

He smiles and quips. "Watching you ride towards me like that is the best view on Drover's Run and the thoughts that are in my head right now? I'm going to hell as well, no doubt about that."

She turns quickly without comment and canters away.

A huge smile drifts across her face.

Unseen by him.

...

_**Tuesday Afternoon**_

Kate, Jodi and Stevie have spent hours pulling out weeds and bagging them up.

They're all hot, thirsty and dirty.

Stevie says. "I think we've done enough for today that sun has some bite in it doesn't it?"

The girls stop and stretch, wiping the sweat from their faces.

"How about we go for a swim?" Stevie offers.

"No I just want to sit and have a cold drink I couldn't be bothered swimming." Jodi offers.

"Yeah same." Kate adds.

Stevie nods and helps them load up the Ute.

Climbing aboard Banjo she says. "I might go for a swim on the way back."

"You shouldn't swim on your own Stevie.' Kate warns.

"Ok I won't." Stevie replies to ease Kate's mind but decides to swim anyway.

...

_**Tuesday Afternoon in the shade of the veranda of Drover's Run**_

"How was your day? " Nick asks.

"Yeah not too bad she was quiet but not overly grumpy." Jodi replies.

"Did he turn up? " Tess asks.

"No I haven't sighted him since breakfast." Jodi replies.

Kate walks out with four beers and they sit and enjoy the cold liquid amber

...

_**Tuesday afternoon Drover's Dam**_

Alex swims, enjoying the cool water, hoping his hunch is right and she'll come for a swim as the sun rises high in the summer sky.

She shouldn't see his car as it's parked away from the direction she'll come.

He grins when he hears the pounding of horse hooves and hears the jangling of the bit in Banjo's mouth.

Stevie pulls Banjo to a halt and scans the horizon.

...

Grinning she strips to her underwear and climbs up over the dam wall.

She'll strip to her birthday suit for a cooling nude swim once she's sure no one can see her.

The flies buzz around her face and the sweats mingles with the dirt as it runs down her face and back.

"Excuse me this is a private party." His voice like velvet calls to her across the water.

Frowning she looks at him and says. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was enjoying a swim until you arrived."He accuses.

...

"This is our dam!" She growls.

"Fine!" He says as he stands and begins to walk towards her.

He waits for her reaction.

"You're naked!" She observes.

"Yep but you've seen it all before Stevie so it's not a problem is it?" He quips.

"Yes it is! Get back in the water." She demands.

...

On the inside he smiles knowing she enjoyed the view but is still angry with him.

He pushes onto his back and floats.

"Alex can you turn over!" She orders.

"Make me!" He teases.

She picks up a rock with the intention of scaring him into turning over and is sickened when it hits him in the head the crack heard across the water.

He makes no sound but rolls over onto his face and doesn't move.

...

"Alex!" She calls from the bank.

"Alex stop mucking around." She yells.

He doesn't move and drifts further from the bank.

"Oh God." She says panic rising.

"Alex!" She yells as she runs into the water.

Her feet sticking in the mud retarding her advance.

" Alex!" She screams.

...

...


	4. Chapter 4 I think a yabby bit me!

_**Tuesday Afternoon...**_

On the veranda Nick asks. "How long do you think she'll stay angry with him?'

"Hard to tell." Kate offers.

"All I know is the longer it goes on the harder she'll ride us!" Jodi states.

Tess wonders if she should talk to her.

She's the only one that knows how Stevie really feels about Alex.

He has no idea how his teasing upsets her.

Tess marvels at how Stevie has managed to stay friends with him with all that has gone on in the last few months.

...

"Tess what do you think?" Nick asks.

Tess looks at him blankly. "Sorry what did you say?"

"Can we do anything to speed this up?" Nick repeats.

"No we can't we're best to stay right out of it." She warns.

"Who wants another beer?" Jodi asks.

'Yep'

"Yes please."

"Yeah me too."

"Right four beers coming up." Jodi quips.

...

Stevie reaches Alex quickly and hesitates momentarily trying to remember how to turn someone in case of injury.

Oh god she thinks I hit him in the head please let his neck be alright and the rest of him.

Treading water she quickly places her arm along his back and reaches under the water and cups his chin with her hand.

"Damn Alex why do you have to be so big."She says to herself as she tries to force her arms together through his body as if she were a neck brace.

She flips going under the water herself and rolls him as gentle as she can onto his back.

He doesn't move.

...

She's torn between getting him out of the water and unsure if his neck in hurt.

It was a big rock.

Blood trickles down from the top of his head sending tiny streams of reddish pink into the water.

"Alex!" She calls.

"Alex! Oh please open your eyes." She says breathlessly treading water.

"I'm sorry mate we can't stay out here." She states as she begins to swim him back to the edge.

Tears stream down her face and she tries so hard to hold in all that she feels.

Reaching the edge she gently lays him along the muddy bank as high up as she can.

He's too heavy to move higher.

Again she tries to wake him.

He's breathing but doesn't rouse.

...

She sits brushing the water from his face and tries to look at the cut on his head.

As she leans across him to look at the top of his head he opens his eyes grinning at the view as she moves back he quickly closes his eyes.

"Oh Alex I'm so sorry." She whispers.

She's about to stand when he yells. "Oh shit I think a yabby bit me."

She glares at him.

He smiles.

...

She pushes him.

And begins to move out of the mud.

He grabs her leg and says. "Stevie wait up."

She's crying but he hasn't worked that out yet.

She doesn't look at him.

Clambering up the bank she desperately tries to gain control.

Reaching Banjo she knows she's only got a few seconds to drag some clothes on.

Fighting with her jeans she drags them over her hips, she'll put the rest on once she gains some distance.

...

Grabbing the reins she hoists herself up onto his back just as Alex climbs over the bank.

"Stevie I'm sorry please talk to me."He pleads.

Her head is down so he can't see her face.

He lunges at Banjo's reins to try and halt her escape.

The horse shies a little but it's enough to unseat Stevie who has an armful of boots and clothes and only one foot in the stirrup.

She lands awkwardly and he hears the air forced from her lungs.

...

Winded she slowly climbs to her feet as he tries to help her.

She lashes out at him.

As she waits for air to refill her lungs.

She cries and draws breath.

He tries to comfort her and says. "Stevie I'm sorry."

...

With tears streaming down her face and her breath rasping pain envelopes her.

She gingerly drags her shirt over head with one hand, and picks the remainder of her things up.

"Stevie your hurt my cars here. Let me drive you."He pleads.

She pushes her boots into the saddle bags and remounting Banjo turns him for home.

...

Alex runs for his Ute chastising himself for being so stupid.

Grabbing the towel he dries himself quickly.

Dragging his clothes on he then slips his boots on and bending sits in the Ute.

Turning the key the engine clicks.

"Come on not now!" He yells as he tries again.

Nothing.

...

Flipping the bonnet he works.

Valuable time ticks by.

Running to the driver's door he sits and turns the key.

The engine roars to life.

Running back he slams the bonnet down and re-enters the car.

Leaning out he grabs the door and pulls it shut.

Gunning the engine he heads for home.

...

Nick, Tess, Jodie and Kate have all had lots of beer and are having a fabulous time on the veranda.

Stevie storms inside and heads straight upstairs.

Kate walks into the house and back onto the veranda.

"It must be Stevie the showers running."Kate reports.

Around fifteen minutes later they hear Alex's car.

When the back screen door closes Nick yells out. "Alex grab a beer we're on the veranda."

...

Alex runs upstairs and knocks on Stevie's door.

No answer so he slowly opens it.

She's not there.

Damn.

He runs downstairs taking the steps two at a time.

Tess meets him at the bottom.

...

"Where's Stevie?" He asks.

"Alex you're bleeding what happened to you?" Tess asks.

"Where's Stevie!" He yells panic rising in his voice.

"Hey don't you yell at her!" Nick warns.

"Shut up Nick. Tess where's Stevie?" He pushes.

"I don't know Alex. I thought she was upstairs. What's wrong?"Tess asks.

...

He doesn't answer but runs outside.

Her Utes gone.

In a guttural howl he screams. "No!"

Nick and the girl's race out alerted by his scream.

"Alex what's wrong?" Nick questions.

"She's gone."Is all Alex says?

Tess rounds on him and says. "What did you do to her Alex? What have you done?"

"Not enough."He replies softly. " Not nearly enough."

They watch as he slowly walks to the shearers quarters.


	5. Chapter 5Cracked heads and broken bones

_**Wednesday 1 am...Drover's Run**_

Tess hears Stevie's Ute rumble into the shed and reaching to draw the clock closer she registers it's almost one o'clock in the morning.

Rising she grabs her dressing gown from the end of her bed and wraps it around herself.

Nick sleeps on.

...

In the shearers quarters Alex has heard it too and in the next room Kate does as well.

Briefly glancing at her clock she rolls over, closes her eyes and drifts back to sleep.

Alex flicks the light on and hurriedly grabs his clothes.

Picking up his toothpaste he squirts some of the peppermint goo into his mouth.

Swigging from the water bottle beside his bed he holds the concoction in his mouth.

...

Rushing outside he swills the two ingredients around his mouth before spitting them onto a bush.

He runs the back of his hand across his face to wipe any remains of spittle caused from the mint wash away.

In a second he registers the bristles on his face but disregards them.

No way in hell she'll let him get that close to her.

Not yet anyway.

...

Stevie has turned the engine off and slowly opened the Ute door moving as a silhouette across the yard.

Only the crunching of her boots on the gravel giving away her path and her destination.

Reaching the screen door she is about to open it when the door opens spewing light onto her and temporarily blinding her.

The soft voice of Tess and her concern reach out and guide Stevie inside.

"Oh my God Stevie where have you been we've been so worried and what happened to your arm?"Tess gushes.

Tess sees the tears welling and offers. "Come on let's have a cuppa."

...

Stevie has just sat down at the table and Tess is fussing with the kettle, the pot and the cups when they both turn hearing the back door open.

Alex appears in the doorway and his face shows his concern and that he's had little or no sleep.

He makes eye contact with Tess.

In three steps he's beside Stevie.

"I'm so sorry Stevie."He offers gently placing his hand on her good shoulder.

" Take your hand off me."She states.

It isn't what he wanted her to say.

He isn't surprised though.

Tess moves swiftly and taking his arm gently directs him back towards the exit.

"Alex not now please go back to your room." Tess advises.

"But it's my fault Tess I want to fix this." He sighs.

"That may be, but now isn't the time Alex . Go and get some sleep and maybe you can talk in the morning." Tess directs.

The entire time he hasn't taken his eyes off Stevie.

"Alex!" Tess says softly.

He looks down at her and she gestures for him to leave.

He nods.

...

With the kettle boiled the two women sit.

Stevie says nothing.

Tess asks. "What happened to your arm Stevie?"

"Took a tumble off Banjo is all."Stevie replies softly.

Tess searches her face.

"Does it have anything to do with the wound on Alex's head?" Tess asks.

The tough exterior that is Stevie is sucked into a vortex of sadness as the emotions and feelings from the inside engulf her.

Tess watches as her chin trembles and her tears run.

"Oh Stevie." Tess says as she offers her arms.

...

_**Wednesday six am...**_

Tess is up early preparing breakfast when Alex appears in the doorway.

"Morning." He offers.

Tess glares at him.

"She told you."He asks.

"Some." Tess offers coldly.

"It's all my fault Tess."He confesses.

"No! Really? "She growls.

"I can fix this .I just need to talk to her." He offers.

Tess turns on him and snarls. "You stay away from her. She's had such a shitty life and she comes here and finally feels like she has a home where she'll be loved and cared about and then along comes you and your stupid practical jokes and strip her of everything and make her feel like a fool."

"But Tess I ..." He begins.

"Save it! How much do you think she can take? I know you think she's your MATE! But she's a WOMAN Alex! And despite what you appear to think she is soft and kind and has this beautiful heart and is such a gentle soul but it's all hidden under this tough exterior that's she's had to build around her to survive. She doesn't just shake things off even though she makes it look that way, she feels them deeply and you've hurt her so much. I don't even know why she'd keep you as a friend?"

"Because she loves me." He says sounding wounded.

Tess glares at him and asks. "You know?"

"She told me the night at the pub but I don't think she remembers." He states.

"If I was a man I'd belt the livin' daylights out of you right now. Why in the hell is she upstairs with a bloody broken wrist Alex?" She yells.

"I was trying to ..." He starts to explain but she shuts him down.

"What trying to destroy her completely? Trying to humiliate her? Trying to make her your very own joke of the day? I thought you were a genuine person Alex but I don't even want to be in the same room as you! You make me sick." She rages and walks from the room leaving him alone.

His eyes glaze over and he whispers. "I was trying to tell her I love her too."

...

Nick walks into the kitchen and says. "Ha should have known it was you! What have you done to Tess I just passed her on the stairs and I couldn't even get a "Hello "out of her?"

Alex inhales and turning says. "I won't have breakfast I'll meet you at the shearing shed later."

"Are you alright?" Nick asks.

"No I'm not but Tess will be thrilled about that."He replies and then he's gone.

...

_**Wednesday 7am**_

Kate and Jodi arrive for breakfast.

Tess and Nick have it all ready.

"Stevie's back I heard her come in early this morning." Kate offers brightly as she fills her coffee cup.

"She won't be shearing today." Tess states.

"Oh why not?' Jodi asks grabbing a slice of toast.

"She took a tumble off Banjo and her wrists broken." Nick offers.

"Is she alright?" Kate asks.

Tess smiles and says. "Bruised and a bit sad but she'll be ok. We'll take care of her."

"Just as well we've got Alex then." Jodi quips.

Tess and Nick exchange looks and Jodi pounces. "What's going on?"

"Drop it Jodi." Tess says in a tone that warns not to ask anything else.

...

_**Wednesday midday...**_

Tess walks into the kitchen and is surprised that lunch is prepared already.

"Stevie what do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be resting."Tess exclaims.

"I'm going stir crazy Tess." Stevie offers.

"Well thank you but you can go and sit outside with the others now and rest." Tess chuckles as she guides Stevie towards the door.

Stevie laughs and continues on but turning back says. "Oh I just needed to get the salt and pepper and a garbage bag."

Tess looks around grabs them and smiling walks towards Stevie and then the smile disappears.

Stevie looks at her then glances behind her and Alex is standing there.

He smiles down at Stevie and says. "How's your arm?"

"Broken." She replies and grabbing the condiments and bag off Tess moves into the porch.

...

Alex has moved into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Tess has another go at him.

Stevie has dropped the bag and bending to pick it up hears Tess growling. "Give up Alex just leave her alone!"

"Why don't you mind your own damn business Tess it's got nothing to do with you?"He snaps.

"Nothing to do with me she's my friend and I care about her." She yells.

"Yeah well she my friend too.' He snarls.

Stevie quietly opens the back door and leaves them too it .

...

"Ha some friend you are! All you do is hurt her. You have no idea what she feels or how your actions affect her." Tess yells.

"And you have no idea how I feel about her Tess or how it affects me when I see her cry. She's out there with a broken arm because of my stupidity . I hurt her and that was the last thing I wanted to do. Just stop for a minute and think about this she is my absolute best friend and I would do anything! anything for her! I need to speak to her and tell her I'm sorry but you keep sticking your bloody nose in our business." He lectures.

Tess stands staring at him.

...


	6. Chapter 6 Watches and time

_**Wednesday Night ...Drover's Run dining room...**_

It's a quiet group gathered at the table.

Just like in the shearing shed today.

Everyone kept to themselves there was no joking, no laughter.

Alex was the quietest of all.

...

The air is thick with accusations, questions and innuendo.

"I guess we should get in an early night." Nick states.

"I wish we could have finished today." Kate responds.

"I'm really sorry I've slowed things down haven't I?" Stevie offers.

"Can't be helped." Tess says quickly hoping to end the conversation.

"Yes it could have." Alex adds.

Stevie looks at him but offers nothing.

...

Unable to resist, Jodi asks. "How did you fall off him anyway?"

Without looking up Stevie replies. "He shied and I wasn't ready."

Tess watches Stevie.

"He shied because we were fighting and I grabbed the reins Jodi. It's my fault." Alex says as he stands, throws his serviette onto the table and leaves the room.

Silence.

"Oh poor Alex he must feel terrible."Jodi muses.

...

_**Wednesday Night the shearer's quarters.**_

Alex hears a knock on his door.

Rising he opens it and Nick is standing there.

"Want to talk about it?" Nick asks.

"Not particularly and not with you."Alex grumbles.

Nick holds up two beers and says. "How about a beer then?"

Alex nods and the two men sit out on the old lounge.

...

They talk about the shearing tomorrow, Kilarney, the weather and everything except Stevie until.

"Do you think she'll ever talk to you again?" Nick asks.

Alex is looking at the ground and inhaling replies. "I honestly don't know."

"It's a bit tense around here isn't it?"Nick remarks.

...

Alex nods and without looking at Nick says. "I spoke to Neil Thompson earlier. He needs a farm hand for three weeks because Jacko hurt his leg. After we finish shearing tomorrow I'll head over there."

"No Alex don't do that."Nick offers.

Shaking his head Alex says. "No it's for the best Nick. Tess can't stand to be in the same room with me. Jodi's in detective mode constantly and Stevie needs some space."

"Where will you sleep?" Nick asks.

"I've booked a room at the pub. If I tend the bar for a couple of hours two nights a week they'll give me a discount plus free beers at the end of my shift. I figure it'll keep me busy."Alex explains.

Nick tries to be upbeat and says. "Sounds like a sweet deal."

Alex gives him a small smile and says. "Yeah."

...

_**Thursday Night Drover's dining room...**_

"Aren't we waiting for Alex?" Jodi asks.

"No.' Nick replies.

Stevie wants to know where he is but doesn't ask.

Tess and Kate bring the meals in and everyone begins to eat.

...

Tess asks. "We have to drench the goats tomorrow."

"And the pumps broken down again." Jodi offers.

"I'll have a look at it in the morning." Nick states.

"I thought you were helping us with the goats?" Tess asks.

"Well the pumps important Tess."He replies.

"Get Alex to do the pump." Jodi suggests.

"He's gone." Kate states.

Jodi, Tess and Stevie look at her.

...

Jodi asks. "Gone where?"

Kate looks up from her meal and says. "What to work or to live?'

"Well both."Jodi states.

"He's working for Neil Thompson and has taken a room at the pub." Nick answers.

The girls all look at him and Tess grumbles. "Great he puts my overseer out of action and doesn't even stick around to help us."

"That's enough Tess what choice did he have. Stevie's not talking to him and you're attacking him every five minutes. It wasn't very comfortable for him."Nick growls.

"What and Stevie's comfortable with him here?" Tess retorts.

Nicks stands and says. "Stevie's a grown woman and his best friend. She's quite capable of dealing with him Tess she's done it for years. You need to mind your own business."

Tess's mouth drops open at his rebuff.

Walking passed Stevie; Nick touches her shoulder and says. "I'm sorry if I've offended you Stevie I never meant too."

Stevie is embarrassed but gives a small smile and replies. "None taken Nick."

...

_**Two weeks later Gungellan Pub Friday night... 6pm...**_

Nick Ryan walks into the pub.

Alex spots him and smiling says. "Did you miss me little brother?"

"Oh god no I've had a great time without you, much more peaceful at home."Nick teases.

Alex's smile dims as he replies. "Yeah I bet it is?"

Nick looks at him and says. "It's not easy living with all those women mate I enjoyed having another bloke around."

Alex grins and quips. "So you do miss me!"

"Just get me a beer would ya." Nick demands.

Alex laughs and walks to the taps and grabbing a glass he pours the beer.

...

"How's work?" Nick asks.

Alex shrugs and says. "Yeah its ok Neil's a good bloke. It's a bit tricky when you're used to calling the shots."

Nick nods.

"How's Stevie?' Alex asks.

"She misses you." Nick offers.

Alex's face brightens and he asks. "Did she say something?"

"No but I can tell."Nick replies.

...

Alex serves a few more people and comes back over to Nick.

"How long are you here for?" Alex asks.

"Another half an hour why?" Nick replies.

"I'm finished for today. I have something I want you to give to Stevie."Alex offers.

Nick nods.

...

_**Friday Night ...Drover's Run ...7.30pm**_

Nick walks into the dining room on Drover's Run.

Kate, Jodi, Tess and Stevie are playing cards.

"Oh just in time Nick we've run out of beer." Jodi quips.

He grins and says. "Cartons on the table and its cold."

Jodi rises and asks. "Four refills?'

"Yes, Yeah, Yep." Come the replies.

...

Tess notices the small parcel in Nick's hand and grinning says. "Is that for me?"

He smiles and says. "No it's for Stevie."

Stevie looks puzzled but smiles and taking it from him says. "Really? Thanks Nick."

"It's actually from Alex."Nick explains.

Stevie hesitates until Nick says. "Give him a chance Stevie please open it."

She looks at him and then back at the parcel and begins to open it.

...

Jodi has returned with the beer and says. "Nick I grabbed you one too."

Nick takes the beer and Jodi spots the parcel and gushes. "Oh pressies I love pressies who's it from Stevie?"

"Alex." Kate states.

Jodi raises her eyebrows but remains tight lipped.

Stevie lifts the lid on the velvet box and opens her mouth and says. "Oh my goodness."

All the girls gasp as Stevie lifts a beautiful watch up.

"That looks expensive." Kate says.

"That's because it is! Really expensive look at the brand!" Jodi states looking at the box.

...

Nick hands Stevie a small envelope with a card inside.

Again she looks at him and he gives her a small smile.

Opening the card she reads.

_**Hey!**_

_**I'm glad we got this far without yelling at each other.**_

_**You are holding a watch because if I hadn't been so stupid **_

_**with your misplaced watch at the pub we wouldn't be fighting now.**_

_**Stevie I was wondering if you have time to share a beer with me?**_

_**Because I miss spending time with you.**_

_**Alex **_

_**Ps. I'm on the veranda just in case you need to throw the watch at me or something!**_

She sits reading and re-reading the note then stands and says. "Can I borrow that Nick?"

He hands the unopened stubby of beer too her.

...

Sitting on the veranda Alex tries to calculate how long it will take for to open the gift and read the note.

His palms are sweaty and he feels sick.

If she doesn't soften at this, he doesn't know what else to do.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

He stands and begins to pace unsure if he should go.

"You're scared of me aren't you?" She quips from behind him.

Turning he tries not to smile and offers.

"No I was trying to work out how far you could throw that and what a safe distance might be." He replies.

"I won't throw it." She tells him.

He smiles.

"With your hard head it'd damage the watch."She says straight faced.

He inhales , smiles then exhales.

...

"Are we going to stand up to drink these?" She asks holding up the beer.

He walks back over to the bench and sits down.

Handing him the beer her hand touches his.

She looks up at him and he has a look on his face that she's never seen before.

Like he knows what she's feeling and thinking.

"You alright?" She asks.

Smiling he replies. "You're here of course I'm alright."

...

"Can you see Jodes? What's going on?" Kate asks.

"Nothing they're just looking at each other." Jodi remarks.

"Jodi get away from the window! How would you feel if that was you? Give em' some privacy." Nick complains.

Tess looks at him and says. "You know something don't you?"

Jodi spins around and says. "What do you know?"

Nick frowns and says. "I know they deserve privacy come on let's play cards."

...

Stevie smiles back at him then she giggles and looks away.

He doesn't say anything and she glances at him and he's watching her.

"Alex you're staring." She says turning her face to look forward she lifts the beer to her lips.

As she's about to sip he reaches over and takes the bottle from her hand.

Placing both bottles onto the ground beside him, he looks back at her.

She searches his face.

Gently he takes her face into his hand and leans to kiss her.

...

"Do either of you need a refill?" Jodi asks as she opens the door.

Alex moves back.

"Yeah thanks Jodes." Stevie replies glad for the interruption.

Picking up the two beers from the ground Alex hands one to Stevie.

They sit quietly drinking and Jodi brings two more.

...

Stevie sits thinking you idiot he was going to kiss you.

She wills him to try again but he doesn't.

He smells so good and she wonders if she should make a move.

"How's your wrist Stevie?" He asks out of the blue.

She blinks and says. "Yeah it's good it doesn't hurt anymore so it must be mending."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He offers.

"I know." She replies.

...

Silently they sit.

She's so aware of him.

Every movement, every breath.

He looks at her and says. "You're beautiful."

"Sorry?" She says unsure if she heard right.

He inhales and looks at her and says. "Stevie I think about you all the time."

Grinning she says. "What have you done with my friend?"

"I want more than friendship." He replies.

She stands and looks down at him. "Alex if this is one of your sick jokes I will never speak to you again!"

"Anyone need another beer?" Jodie asks as she opens the door.

Stevie and Alex both yell "No" at the same time.

Jodi jumps and quickly closes the door.

...

Tess stands up and Jodi rushes back inside.

"What was that?" Tess asks.

"I went to ask if they wanted more beer and they both yelled at me."Jodi says still startled by their response.

Tess looks at Nick and says. "Do you think Stevie will be alright Nick?"

He grins.

Jodi says. "He definitely knows something."

...

"Oh bloody hell Stevie that's want I've been trying to tell you for weeks."Alex says sounding exasperated.

She searches his face and shakes her head then shrugging her shoulders says. "Alex you're not making any sense."

He stands and softly says. "I don't want to be just friends anymore."

She smiles and asks. "Really?"

"Really." He whispers as he leans down to kiss her.

Letting her go he looks at her and says. "Well?"

"Well don't stop." She smiles as she pulls him back in for more.

...

"Oh my god look at this!" Kate squeals.

Jodi and Tess run to the window.

Nick stands grinning watching them.

Tess looks back and says. "You knew!"

"Maybe "Nick chuckles.

...

Stevie moves back and says. "Alex your phone."

He has a lovely smile on his face and doesn't take his eyes off her as he answers. " Hello Alex Ryan...Yes ...No I've got a week left why?...I don't think so...No I'm over at Drover's with Stevie...No ...Why...Really?...Ok ...Look I have to go I need to speak to Stevie...Yes very ..Right bye."

He hangs up.

Scratching his head he sits down.

...

Disappointed that the kissing seems to have finished she sits beside him.

He doesn't say anything.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

He glances at her and reaching over takes her hand in his then sits back.

She waits.

"That was Harry, he wants me to go back and run Kilarney." He offers.

She feels like smiling despite the mention of Harry because the entire time he's had her hand he's been playing with her fingers.

"What?" he asks.

"You're playing with my hand." She states.

He smiles and lets it go and for a split second she's disappointed again until he raises his arm across her shoulder and pulls her in to kiss her.

...

"What's happening?" Kate asks.

"He's kissing her again." Jodi reports.

"Jodi come away from the window."Nick growls.

Jodi runs back over to her chair.

"What's the rush?" Tess asks.

The French doors open and Alex walks through.

"How's it going?" Nick asks.

"Just need a couple more beers." Alex replies.

Nick smirks and nods.

Alex grins back at him.

...

Nick stands and says. "Who needs a refill?"

Following Alex into the kitchen Nick smiles broadly and says "So did you tell her?"

"Not yet but it's going really well." Alex replies happily.

"That's great Alex." Nick tells him.

They walk back to join the girls with fresh beer.

...


	7. Dinner, Dancing and Harry!

_**Drover's Run Veranda 8.30 pm.**_

"Did you want another beer Stevie?" Alex asks.

She looks at him and smiles and says. "Yes I do. What about you?"

He stands and says. "I'll grab them."

She smiles watching him walk inside.

...

Alone on the veranda her thoughts twirl around in her head.

She lifts her feet up onto the bench and wraps her arms around her knees.

Grinning she rests her head on her knees.

He kissed her, not once but twice and said he wanted more than friendship.

Just the thought of what he said makes her heart thump several beats quicker.

Placing one foot back on the ground, she remains leaning on her knees and touches her hand to her lips.

His lips had been there.

His lovely soft lips that she'd dreamt about for a long time.

Inhaling then exhaling deeply she smiles.

...

Hearing the door open causes her heart to trip and race again.

Hold it together she tells herself.

She plays with the cuff of her jeans then glances up as he nears.

He holds the beer out and as she's about to take it he pulls it back.

She looks up at him and watches as he smiles and leans down and kisses her again.

Just a little kiss but it holds so much promise.

...

He desperately wants to kiss her and hold her and more...

Slow and steady he reminds himself.

Sitting beside him she wills him to touch her again.

To put his arm around her or hold her hand, any touch will do she wishes silently.

...

"What will you do about Kilarney?" She asks softly.

He doesn't look at her but looks down and takes her hand in his own.

"I'm not sure. What do you think I should do?"

"I can't make that decision for you Alex." She replies.

Smiling he looks at her and says. "I know but I'd really like to know what you think?"

She nods and gathers her thoughts.

...

"Harry has handed it over to you for a reason Alex, he's not getting any younger and it's a big property to run."She begins.

"Despite how awful it's been with you not talking to me and how bad I've felt about hurting you. I've still enjoyed working here and with Neil more than there." Alex offers.

"Why?" Stevie asks.

He takes a sip of his beer and replies. "Harry rides me all the time and snips and snipes about everything."

She smiles and offers. "Yes but you've got the upper hand now Alex. He needs you and he also knows his grip on you has weakened. If you decide to go back do it on your own terms not his."

He sits deep in thought and says. "Will you come and visit me?"

"Gee I don't know you're pushing the friendship now!" She teases.

He laughs and says. "Yeah I guess I should be the one travelling and doing some grovelling for a while."

She holds up her plastered arm and quips. "Well at least until this comes off."

Looking at her hand and then at her he slowly manoeuvres himself around and kisses her.

...

Stevie's heart moves from a trot to a gallop and misses the canter completely as he pulls her in tightly, pressing her into his chest.

It's a passionate kiss that's a few steps back from where he'd really like to take it.

Shifting back he gives her two smaller, sweet, sensual kisses.

She giggles.

"What?" He asks.

"I thought I knew you." She grins.

His face beams and he quips. "Lot's more to find out about me Stevie lots more."

"Yes I guess there is." She chuckles.

"I'll finish this beer and head of." He tells her.

Although she's disappointed she understands when he explains. "I'm working early in the morning plus I've had three beers already and I have to drive."

They chat and finish their beer and he asks. "Will you walk me out?"

...

Jodi looks out the window and exclaims. "They've gone!"

No one else moves as Stevie has walked into the dining room from the other door and gestures for them to be quiet.

"Maybe they went for a walk!" Tess offers grinning.

"I don't care where they've gone I'm just so happy for Stevie." Jodi offers still looking out the window.

"Thanks Jodi I'm pretty happy for me too."Stevie chuckles.

Jodi spins around and says. "Stevie!"

Then looking at the others says. "Yeah thanks for telling me she was there."

" Well I'm sure that's not the first time you've been at that window tonight and I didn't know you were there so I guess we're even." Stevie accuses.

...

Jodi rushes over and hugs her.

Stevie laughs.

"Alex said to say goodnight. He's working early in the morning." She offers.

"When do you see him again?"Jodi quizzes.

Stevie grins and says. "When I'm looking at him I guess?"

"Didn't he ask you out on a date?" Jodi asks.

"Do you think he should have? " Stevie asks smiling.

Jodi twigs and says. "You wouldn't tell me anyway would you?'

Turning Stevie replies. "Nup I'm off to bed I'll see you in the morning."

...

Reaching her room she strips for bed and climbs in.

On her bedside table her phone rings. "Hey you. Should you be driving and talking on your phone? "

She laughs and listens then replies. "Dancing lessons! I thought we were going out for dinner? Oh dancing too. You really think someone will be able to teach me too dance?"

She chuckles and says. "Ok I'm game if you are but you better wear steel cap boots if you value your toes...Yeah I had a really nice time too... I'll see you tomorrow...Good Night."

She hangs up and gets herself comfortable in bed and her phone registers a message.

As the screen lights up, her face does too.

_**I miss you already and wish it was tomorrow. Sweet dreams Cowgirl! Xxx**_

...


	8. Dinner and dancing through life

_**Drover's kitchen...6am Saturday morning...**_

Stevie walks into the kitchen, flicking the light on as she does.

Lifting the kettle up she fills it with water and turns it on then moves over to fix the coffee.

Smiling to herself she feels a warmth and a happiness wash over her when she thinks about last night and the dream that woke her this morning.

...

"You look happy!" Nick's voice muses.

Glancing up she flips him a smile and replies. " I think it's going to be a good day Nick."

" So where's he taking you?" He asks.

" What makes you think he's taking me anywhere?" She says evasively.

"Ok I'll mind my own business." He chuckles.

"Nick thank you for encouraging me to listen to him."She offers.

" He's a knucklehead sometimes Stevie but he'd never intentionally hurt you." He replies.

" I know ." She says softly.

They hear Tess and Jodie coming down the stairs.

Stevie leans over to Nick and whispers." Dinner and a dancing lesson in Fisher."

" Nice move Alex." Nick states.

She smiles and moves to flick the whistling kettle off.

...

_**Neil Thompsons place 6.30 am Saturday...**_

"Morning Neil!" Alex chirps.

Neil smiles and replies. " Good morning Alex you sound happy today!"

" Stevie's talking to me again."Alex offers.

Neil nods his head grinning and asks . " Have you ever asked yourself why it is that her not talking to you ruins your day Alex?"

Alex smiles at him and asks. " I'm not sure I know what you mean Neil?"

" I've watched you together over the years and I've always wondered why you weren't together?"Neil responds.

Alex smirks and says ." Well you can stop wondering Neil because we are now."

" Ah so that explains the happiness today." Neil muses.

Alex nods.

...

" She's a rough diamond but a diamond none the less and I mean that in the nicest possible way Alex. If one of my boys brought her home I'd be thrilled."Neil states.

" Yeah shame Harry doesn't feel the same way." Alex quips.

" Harry doesn't like competition Alex and he knows how important she is to you.

She's a threat to him because of what she gives to you."Neil offers.

Puzzled Alex asks. " What is it that you think she gives to me?"

Neil looks stunned and asks. " What you don't know?"

Alex laughs and says . " Enlighten me!"

Neil looks at him and says . "This is just my observations Alex based on what I see and what I've heard in conversations between the two of you and by what I know of your relationship with Harry. She gives you space and encourages you to think for yourself and act on your own ideas. Harry only wants you to think and do what he wants. He wants what's right for him whereas she wants what's right for you.'

...

Alex smiles and says. " Harry wants me to go back and run Kilarney."

Neil raises his eyebrows and says. "Ok so what will you do?"

Alex tells him about his conversation with Stevie and what she said and both acknowledge

the tie between what she said and Neil's observations.

" Well Alex whatever you decide to do make sure she's involved in it and I think you'll do very well." Neil states.

...

" Neil would you mind if I finished at midday today ? I'd like to have a chat to Harry and I'm taking Stevie to Fisher for dinner and dancing tonight." Alex asks.

Neil laughs and says . " I used to take Jean dancing when we were younger so I could hold her close."

Alex smiles and quips. " Great minds think alike Neil that's exactly what I had on my mind."

Neil nods and patting Alex on the back says. " Well come on then let's get started. When you've caught yourself a pretty little filly like that one you'd better not to be late on the first date."

Alex grins.

...

_**Kilarney 1pm Saturday**_

Alex stops the Ute and sits for a moment gathering his thoughts.

Opening the door he climbs out.

Inhaling he stretches then walks towards the house.

He opens the back door and yells. "Harry! Are ya there?"

Harry walks grumpily into the room and says . "There is no need for yelling Alex we're not in a fish market.

Alex looks at him and says . " Stop right there Old man. I'm not a little kid so you can't scold me like one."

Harry frowns and says. " Well if you're running Kilarney you need to have some manners."

" Listen I'll cut to the chase Harry and not waste your time. If I come back I will run Kilarney my way not yours. You will give your opinion only when I ask for it. I'm dating Stevie and she is a part of my life. So if I come here , she does too and you will not speak to her in a derogatory fashion or have your snide little remarks at her behind my back . I will not tolerate it Harry and if you step over the mark I will walk . Oh and one more thing if everything goes the way I hope it does with Stevie we will not live under the same roof as you. I'll build a new place for you or you can live in the old homestead because if I'm to take control then the main house is where I belong and where I'll rear my family.

Have a think about it and get back to me before tomorrow night because Neil Thompson has offered me the overseers position at his place and it comes with a great salary, a house and a few other perks. I told him I'd let him know first thing Monday morning." Alex states.

Harry snarls . " Do you think you can just come in here and make demands like that?"

" Yeah I do because I can do very nicely on my own Harry. I have a job , somewhere to live and someone who believes in me." Alex replies confidently.

" What and you think you can build a life from that?" Harry argues.

Alex shrugs his shoulders and says . " You had a hell of a lot less than I have and look what you built!"

Harry makes a few more noises about Alex and his attitude.

Alex cuts him off and says . " Listen Harry I'm taking Stevie to Fisher tonight so I need to get going. Let me know when you make your decision. I just need to grab a few of my clothes from upstairs."

...

_**Drover's Run ...3pm Saturday**_

Alex opens his Ute door and unfolds himself from the car, checking his clothes look ok.

He's about to walk inside when Stevie calls . " Hi!"

Looking up his face beams and says. "Well Hello! Look at you."

She smiles loving his response.

Kissing feels even better than yesterday as neither is nervous about it now.

He hugs her and she wraps her arms around his waist and says . "It's been a long day."

Laughing he adds . "Yes for me too!"

...

" Alex are we driving back tonight?" She enquires.

He keeps holding her and looking down at her grins and says . " Well I hadn't planned it that way because I didn't want to rush you."

" Does that mean you want to or not?" She asks.

" Do I want to stay in Fisher or do I want to wake up beside you in the morning?" He asks sheepishly.

Bashfully she replies . "Both."

He doesn't reply but kisses her instead but doesn't hold anything back this time.

Pushing back she grins and quips . " I've got a lot to look forward too don't I?"

He nods.

...

"I'll get my overnight bag." She quips.

Glancing back over her shoulder as she moves back towards the house she grins at him.

He yells. " Don't look at me! Watch where you're going so you'll be quicker!"

Smiling he listens to her laughter as she moves out of sight.

...

_**Kilarney..3pm Saturday**_

Harry Ryan sits thinking about all that Alex has said.

Harry chuckles to himself pleased that Alex is finally starting to make sense.

For the farm to run properly it needs one person in charge and if Alex thinks that's him ! Brilliant.

Then there's Stevie.

Harry's never liked her because of her strong will and hot head.

Although she can control Alex and that's a good thing and she does it effortlessly.

...

Harry has to take his hat off to her for her toughness.

If it hadn't been for her a good portion of Kilarney would be Fiona's by now.

Alex hadn't realized it but Harry was indebted to her even though he'd never admit it to either of them.

If she comes to live here Harry wouldn't be thrilled but he'd deal with it.

If and when the time came.

Harry decides he'll ring Alex tonight but he'll wait until dinner time just so he can interrupt the date.

...

_**Fisher ...5.30pm...A Motel...**_

Holding the door open Alex waits for Stevie to enter their Motel room.

" What time is the dance lesson Alex?"

"Seven thirty Stevie it's one where lots of people go, not individuals." He replies.

" Ok so where are we going for dinner?" She asks.

" I booked for six because of the dancing but if you want to have dinner afterwards I can change it. Whatever you want Stevie."

" I don't want a late night Alex . I was awake early."She offers.

" Yeah so was I ." He agrees.

"Ok well let's go now and we can have a beer or a wine before dinner." She offers as she walks towards the door.

...

"Stevie wait I want to talk to you before we do anything."

Turning back she looks at him waiting for him to speak.

" The night at the pub... ." He begins.

She waits expectantly.

"Is everything alright Alex?"She asks moving closer.

" Couldn't be better Stevie, but I haven't been completely honest with you." He offers.

Frowning she asks. " What do you mean Alex?"

She watches as he steps towards her and taking her hand places it where she can feel his heart pounding.

...

" Alex are you alright?" She asks concern in her words.

" Stevie my heart beats like that every time you are near me and the other night at the pub , I was so tempted by you." He offers.

She grins at him.

" Stevie there are two things I left out of the conversation about the night we shared in the room at the pub."

" What do you mean Alex?" She asks sounding worried.

He hugs her and says. "I don't know if you remember but you told me that you're in love with me?"

He feels her tense up.

" Stevie!" He whispers.

She looks up at him.

He smiles at her and she smiles back but doesn't say anything.

" I was trying to tell you something that night but you fell asleep." He hesitates.

She is looking up at him with those beautiful come to bed eyes.

" Us together works doesn't it ?" He asks.

She smiles and says . " So far so good."

Nodding he smiles and offers. " I don't want us to be apart anymore Stevie."

" Alex I'm not really following what this has to do with the pub and what was it you tried to tell me?"She pushes.

Taking her face in his hands he kisses her very softly and briefly.

He looks deep into her eyes .

She searches his face .

Funny she thinks to herself she always thought he had gorgeous eyes but now as they stand looking at each other she sees so much more.

If he wasn't holding her face the way he is she'd kiss him.

...

His phone begins to ring in his pocket.

Momentarily he continues to stand with his hands cupping her face his words so close to being spoken.

" Are you gunna answer that?" She quizzes.

Dropping his hands he answers.

" Hello Alex Ryan...Harry! ...Yes...Right...What about my conditions?...Ok...I still have a week to work for Neil...No I won't Harry, I gave him my word...Right, I'll be around Sunday night...Ok ...Bye."

Stevie watches as he hangs up a look of amusement on his face .

" You look pleased with yourself." She offers.

His hands rub his face and then grinning he explains his conversation with Harry and Harry's acceptance.

" I'm going back to Kilarney." He smiles.

Stevie offers support and encouragement and then says. "We'd better get going Alex or we'll be late to the dance."

" But I wanted to talk to you Stevie." He explains.

Grinning she says ." We can talk in the car Alex. Come on!"

Deciding it can wait he follows her out the door.

...

...


	9. Fun times and too much information

_**Friday 9.30pm Fisher ...A Motel room...**_

Chatting and laughing they return to their room.

"Alex thank you that was so much fun. I've had the best time." Stevie offers as he holds the door open for her.

He smiles and says." Yeah it was. You're a lot better dancing than you think Stevie."

She giggles and replies. "Nah it's just that your legs are so long and your steps are so big I can feel where you're moving."

"Maybe it's because we're in sync Stevie?" He offers as he takes her arm and pulls her back towards him.

Relaxing in his arms she waits for his next move.

Standing in their room he inhales deeply she's so soft, warm and beautiful.

Leaning he kisses her.

...

His lips are so delicious and she can feel the warmth of his hands through the fabric of her dress.

She's aware of her heart beat and her longing to take this further but she's also concerned.

He's had so many partners over the years and she wonders if she'll be enough for him.

Contemplating his next move she's shocked when he stops and again says. "Stevie I really need to talk to you before we go any further."

For the first time her mind throws a negative.

Why talk now she thinks when they both so obviously don't need to talk.

Maybe his promiscuity has caused a problem.

Maybe he needs to warn her!

He told her earlier her was tempted that night at the pub but didn't act on his impulses.

Concern edges its way into her thoughts.

...

Sitting opposite her on the bed he smiles and takes her hand.

She feels dread begin to rise in the pit of her stomach.

"Stevie the night at the pub when you told me you were in love with me." He begins.

She feels kind of strange that he knows she loves him and that he's mentioned it twice.

And it's just like he's saying I know you like red roses.

She nods and feels awkward.

"Stevie..." He hesitates.

"Alex whatever it is we can get through this together." She offers hoping this will help.

...

He laughs.

She frowns. "What's so funny?"

"Stevie I love you. I mean I really love you." He offers watching for her reaction.

She laughs and says. "I thought you were going to tell me you had a disease or something!"

"A disease?" He says sounding puzzled.

She points towards the front of his jeans and says "You know."

He looks amused and asks. "Oh very nice thank you for that Stevie! Why would you think that?"

"Well you've had a lot of partners, you wanted to talk to me when the last thing I wanted to do was talk and you said you were tempted at the pub but didn't act."She responds.

"At the pub you were very drunk and I wasn't going to take advantage of you." He offers.

She chuckles and says. "Oh sorry."

He laughs.

...

She watches him and says. "Alex I already knew you loved me.'

"How could you Stevie?"

"You told me at the pub." She replies.

"No you were asleep." He states.

Grinning she shakes her head and says softly." I was so drunk I couldn't even move let alone speak."

Shocked he quizzes." But you didn't remember anything Stevie. You had no memory of the night at all."

Smiling she replies. "I remembered the important stuff Alex."

He smiles as he moves to kiss her.

She stops him and asks. "So definitely no diseases I should know about?"

He laughs and says. "No we're all good to go."

"I love you Alex."

"Yeah of course you do."He chuckles.

...

_**Sunday morning...breakfast Drover's Run...**_

"I wonder how the big date went." Jodi offers.

"Yeah I hope they're having a great time." Tess adds.

"I wonder where he took her." Kate muses."

"Fisher for dinner and dancing." Nick states.

The three women look at him.

"Did Alex tell you?" Tess asks.

"No Stevie did."He smiles knowing they'd asked but she didn't offer any information.

"Ha!" Tess scoffs surprised.

"She thanked me for encouraging her to listen to him Tess, you'll still be her main confidant don't worry." He teases.

Tess smiles at him and says. "Yes I know stuff that you don't."

He replies. "And I know stuff that you don't."

"What do you know?" She asks.

Tapping the side of his nose he says. "Arghh you didn't know I knew things did you? I can keep a secret Tess so I'm not saying anything." He teases.

...

_**Fisher...A motel room... 8am...**_

Stevie stretches and yawns.

Mid stretch she feels his arms slide around her and his lips kissing the skin on her shoulder.

"Good morning!" She smiles as she turns towards him.

"Best morning I've ever had Stevie." He replies.

"So I passed the test?" She asks.

"What test?"

"Well you've been around the block a few times and I thought I might not be enough for you?" She states.

He laughs loudly and says." Stevie I'm exhausted."

"Good that's a nice place to be then isn't it?" She giggles.

Kissing her he responds." That's a beautiful place to be."

Snuggling into him she says. "Are you hungry? We should get some breakfast."

"Stevie where do we go from here?" He asks.

"Oh I guess you lavish me with chocolates, flowers and jewellery, for a few months then maybe next year when you're so madly in love with me you can't stand to be without me, you'll ask me to marry you. Which we'll do in spring on Drover's Run, and then we settle down on Kilarney and have half a dozen children. Why what did you have in mind or did you mean are we going straight home from here?" She says laughing at her own jokes.

He laughs too and says. "That sounds exactly like my plan except I think I should ask you to marry me sooner than next year."

She stops laughing and sits up and looks at him.

"I love you Stevie and we've wasted so much time so I think we should step things up a bit."He says seriously.

"Alex I was joking." She explains.

He smiles and replies. "I know you were but I'm not.

She frowns and says. "I love you too Alex and I can't think of anything better than to spend the rest of my life with you but please don't speed things up too much. If we rush this we might ruin it."

Grinning he drags her back onto the bed and flips her so he's leaning over her.

Smiling she slides her arms around his neck.

Lowering his head he kisses her then straightens up to look at her.

"Hey now that we've slept together how would you feel about me calling you Pooky Bear? She teases.

Laughing he quips. "Yeah no problem Bunny."

She frowns again and says "You are not going to call me that!"

"Ok so no nicknames unless we'd say it in public."He grins.

"Yeah." She agrees then asks. "Why Bunny?"

Grinning he says. "Cause you're cute and cuddly and sometimes you're a pest."

"Right! I think it's time I got dressed." She grumbles playfully and moves to get out of bed.

"Or you could stay here and do what rabbits do best." He quips.

She laughs loudly and says. "Now you're getting crude I'm going to have a shower. Anyway you said you were exhausted!"

...

_**Sunday Night... 7pm Drover's Run...**_

" Kate that was delicious." Stevie offers.

"Thanks Stevie."Kate replies.

"So is Alex coming back tonight Stevie?" Nick asks.

"I don't think so Nick he was going to see Harry and he's got an early start in the morning." She replies.

"How did you go with bringing the herd up for delousing?" Stevie asks.

"Yeah all good."Tess replies.

"We've also brought up the next mob for dagging Stevie."Nick offers.

Stevie stands and says. "Anyone want a beer or a wine?"

She gets a yes from everyone.

...

_**Drover's Run dining room...9pm...**_

"Well that's it for me." Kate states standing.

"Yeah I'm done as well." Jodi offers.

"See you both in the morning." Stevie states.

Tess, Nick and Stevie sit discussing tomorrows work.

Turbo begins to bark .

It's an I'm happy to see you bark.

The trio look at each other and Nick says. "I think you may have a visitor Stevie."

She smiles when she hears Alex's voice speaking softly to Turbo.

...

"You're a bit late Alex we're all about to head up to bed." Tess admonishes.

Grinning he holds up a six pack of beer and says. "Not yet you aren't we're celebrating!"

He moves over and kisses Stevie and sits beside her.

"What are we celebrating?" Nick asks.

"I'm moving back to Kilarney." Alex says smiling.

"What? Why would you do that Alex?" Nick asks.

Alex fills them in on his conversation with Harry.

Nick is stunned but warns Alex to be wary.

Tess agrees.

...

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing guys. Plus now that I've left once I know I'm quite capable of getting by without him and I think he realizes that too." Alex offers.

"And what about Stevie Alex can you protect her every minute of every day." Nick pushes.

Alex grins and says. "I sorted that too I told the old man if he mistreats her I'll walk and later when we get married he can't live under the same roof as us."

"Hey?" Nick asks.

Tess looks stunned.

Stevie glares at him and says. "Excuse me?"

Alex looks at her and says. "What's the problem Stevie we've talked about this?"

She stands and he can see she's really upset. "I asked you not to rush me and that's exactly what you're doing Alex. That conversation was private between us! You and me! Not Nick or Tess and certainly not bloody Harry! That's our business and no one else's. How dare you!"

She storms off.

He shakes his head.

Nick quips. "Well done mate you couldn't even get through an entire weekend without upsetting her!"

" Bloody hell first I'm too slow and now I'm too fast. Relationships need bloody speedometers so you can tell what speed you're supposed to be doing." He says shaking his head.

" Alex it's simple . She's waited for you for a long time. I know it's an old fashioned word but there has to be a courtship so she'll feel special." Tess offers.

Alex looks confused and says . " But I love her and shouldn't wanting to make her my wife make her feel special?"

" What like you did with Fiona?" Tess asks.

Nick and Tess see the light bulb moment on his face.

" Oh shit I've buggered up again haven't I?" Alex laments.

Nick nods .

So does Tess.

Standing Alex moves upstairs.

...


	10. An apology and a memory

_**Drover's Run...Stevie's Room..**_

Alex knocks and quietly opens the door.

Stevie is lying face down on the bed and doesn't utter a word.

"Stevie!" He calls softly as he sits beside her on the bed.

Placing his hand on her back he realizes she's crying by the way she's breathing.

Damn!

...

"Hey... Come here.' He offers his voice low as he gently rolls her towards him.

He wraps his arms around her and whispers. "I'm so sorry Stevie I got carried away because I was so excited about us and I just didn't think."

Tears drizzle down her cheeks when she looks at him and says. "I'm excited about us too Alex. God knows I've daydreamt, wished and prayed about it for long enough, but it has to be solid between us before you announce it to the world."

He nods and gives her a tiny kiss.

Rising he grabs a tissue and hands it too her.

She wipes her cheeks and blows her nose.

"Are you still angry with me?" He ventures.

Shaking her head she replies. "No but I'm angry with myself."

He frowns and asks. "Why?

"I've turned into a god damn sook!" She replies.

Smiling he offers. "That's ok because I like it."

"What? I thought you liked me because I'm strong and independent?"She questions.

"I do but I really like seeing this side of you as well because no one else does. I like the soft girly side of you Stevie. I know more about you than anyone else and that's how it should be. Don't you think?" He explains.

"Really?" She quizzes.

He nods, leans down and kisses her and says. "I'll go and let you get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow night."

As he begins to straighten she grabs the front of his shirt and draws him back down to kiss him, holding nothing back.

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow." She quips still holding his shirt.

He chuckles and says. "You don't want me to go do you?"

She kisses him again.

...

Tess and Nick are in their room and Nick says. "Well there's no yelling Tess so I think it's safe to go to sleep."

Tess asks. "Did you know he felt like that about her?"

"Sort of but not the marriage part that was a shock to me as well."Nick offers.

"I can see where he's coming from!" Tess says.

Yawning Nick nods and says "Yeah I can too but I think you're right it has to be different to Fiona. Stevie deserves to be romanced she's waited long enough for him to get his act together..."

Tess chuckles and says." It should be interesting to see what he'll do for her."

"How long until they're engaged?" He asks.

"Six months." Tess offers.

"Nah I reckon two. She wants it as much as he does." Nick states.

...

Alex rolls to one side of the bed dragging air into his lungs. "Oh Bunny you are sensational."

She laughs and flicks him.

"All these years, all those women and there you were right under my nose. Sensational!" He says again.

She laughs.

He snuggles into her and says. "Sweet dreams Bunny."

Inhaling she replies. "Hmm you too Pooky bear."

He laughs loudly and begs. "That's a dreadful nickname please find another one!"

...

_**Late Morning later in the month...**_

Pulling the Ute up beside the bowser Stevie puts the hand brake on.

Grabbing her wallet from the consol she climbs out.

"Morning Stevie." Moira chirps

"Morning Moira." Stevie replies.

"How's the wrist going?" Moira asks.

Looking at it Stevie replies. "Yeah not too bad I had the cast off yesterday so it feels a bit weird and look how pale it is."

Moira smiles and nods.

"Is our order ready?" Stevie asks.

"Sure is so once we've fuelled up just back in and we'll load you up." She replies then adds. "Oh and there's a letter there for you too."

"For me? Funny it didn't go to the post office? "

"Yeah, it was under the door this morning." Moira replies as she hangs up the bowser.

...

"We've got a big wind storm coming Tess." Nick offers.

"When?" Tess asks.

"Overnight so we need to get the girls back in to help secure the house." He replies.

"They'll be back for lunch Nick so it's all good." She replies.

"What about Stevie?"He asks.

"She's just doing the supply run and she'll be back too."Tess answers.

...

With the Ute loaded up Stevie farewell's Moira and grabbing the letter opens it.

_**Good morning! Ask Moira for number one.**_

_**Alex x**_

Quickly she walks inside and Moira is grinning broadly as she hands over another note and a box of chocolates.

Farewelling Moira she returns to the car.

Opens the card and reads.

_**Drive to the post office and ask Glenn for number two.**_

_**...**_

Back in the car Stevie sits the box from the post office beside her and opens the next card.

_**Don't open the box but take it with you to the pub and ask Jane for number three and directions to number four and five and six.**_

She chuckles and putting the Ute in gear drives to the pub.

"Hi Stevie." Jane calls as Stevie walks in with the box under her arm.

"Hi Jane have you got number three and can you tell me where to find four, five and six?" Stevie asks.

Jane laughs and reaching back opens the fridge and pulls out an ice bucket with champagne in it.

"There you go that's number three and you'll find four and five out in the beer garden."

"What about six?" Stevie asks.

"No idea." Jane replies.

...

Grinning Stevie grabs the bucket and walks outside.

Alex smiles as she walks towards him.

"So are you four or five?" She quips.

He kisses her and says. "I'm four and the flowers are five."

"Where's six?" She asks.

"Hang on you're getting ahead of yourself Stevie you haven't opened two!"He explains.

...

_**Drover's Run**_

Kate and Jodie unload the Ute.

"That winds picking up squirt." Jodi offers.

"Yeah I reckon we've got a storm coming look at those black clouds.

Jodi agrees and the two work quickly and head in for lunch.

...

"Tess!" Nick calls.

"I'm in the laundry Nick."She replies.

"The girls are back. I've just check the weather site and we've definitely got trouble coming our way. Oh and Alex rang and he's taking Stevie for lunch at the pub but he'll come back with her as he's already got the boys securing Kilarney." He tells her.

...

_**Gungellan Pub..**_

Alex watches as Stevie opens the cardboard box and smiles as her face lights up as she removes the jewellery box.

"Oh Alex it's beautiful." She gushes.

Leaning over she kisses him.

Looking back at the box she lifts the lid and there is another card.

_**Stevie in the years to come I plan on filling this with every beautiful piece of jewellery I can find.**_

_**You have your watch and now you have another piece.**_

_**I wanted to buy an engagement ring but I know you want us to take our time. **_

_**This is an Irish Claddagh ring.**_

_**The heart represents love, the hands friendship and the crown loyalty.**_

_**I'd like you to wear it on your right hand with the point of the heart towards your wrist; this indicates you are in a relationship and that your heart has been captured.**_

_**I love you Alex.**_

_**...**_

She smiles at him and is a little teary as he holds up the ring and slides it onto her finger.

He leans over and kisses her and whispers. "Do you feel special yet?"

She laughs.

Wiping her face she replies. "Very special Alex thank you it's beautiful."

"Right time for lunch and then back to Drover's because there's a storm coming." He states.

"I thought it was looking a bit nasty over that way." She points.

He nods and tells her about his conversation with Nick earlier.

"Aren't you going back to Kilarney Alex? I think you should if something goes wrong Harry will blame you if you aren't there." She warns.

"He'll be right the farm hands are there." He grumbles.

"Alex just ring him and talk to him."She urges.

"I don't want to talk to him Stevie I want to talk to you."He returns.

Her mouth opens in shock and she stares at him.

"What's wrong? " He asks.

"I remember! I remember what you said at the pub. What you whispered outside!"

He looks uncomfortable but states. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She grins and teases. "You said I should be kissing you not Leo!"

He looks at the ground and says. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that Stevie I was engaged and it was wrong."

"It was true though." She pushes.

He nods and asks. "Can we drop the subject Stevie? It's not one of my proudest moments."

She laughs and says. "No it wasn't was it?"

As the waitress brings their meals Stevie says. 'Oh yum my favourite."

Alex smiles.

...

_**Drover's Run...**_

By the time the two Utes pull back into Drover's Run the wind has really picked up.

Alex helps Stevie unload the Ute and Nick joins them.

"What's left to do Nick?" Alex asks above the noise of the wind.

"Tess and the girls are just moving the pot plants around the house and we're done."Nick replies then asks. "What about Kilarney?"

"It's all good I spoke to the boys before we left the pub and they're all done too. Just a wait and see game now." Alex replies.

"It's big Alex really big come and have a look at the weather site." Nick tells him.

"Is the generator fuelled up?" Stevie asks.

Nick nods and says. "Yes I did that before. Come on let's get inside."

As they run across the yard each hope that the storm that is barrelling down on them doesn't cause too much damage and that everyone stays safe.

...


	11. Blow the man down

_**On Kilarney as the the storm rages...**_

On Kilarney everything that can be done to secure the homestead and the out buildings has been done.

Harry is not happy.

Alex should be here not on Drover's Run.

Harry decides he'll have and early night and hopefully sleep through the worst of the storm.

As night falls he climbs the stairs , showers and heads off to bed to read for awhile.

...

_**Drover's Run as the storm builds...**_

Over on Drover's Run they've had a great night playing cards , laughing and joking.

Nick had insisted Kate come up and sleep at the main house so they'd know she was safe .

Jodie and Kate have grabbed chips and chocolate and headed up to bed.

Kate has her mattress on the floor.

" Time for a pyjama party Squirt." Jodi enthused.

Kate laughed and says . "Just like boarding school Stretch."

...

Nick asks Alex to help him with a shed door that's banging outside.

Tess and Stevie head upstairs.

Kate and Jodi's laughter reaches out and drags them into Jodi's room.

The four women sit and eat chocolate and chips and laugh and joke for over an hour .

Finally Stevie says . " I'm really tired guys I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

As she stands , there's a knock at the door.

" Yeah?" Jodi replies.

" It's just me Jodes . Is Stevie there?' Alex voice asks.

Stevie opens the door.

" Oh geez Alex ! What happened to your head?" Stevie asks.

" A branch came off and grazed it. I'm fine but I thought you could clean it up for me."He asks.

She looks concerned but replies . " Yeah sure no worries. Come into the bathroom."

Tess , Jodi and Kate follow.

All offering advice.

...

" Did you lose consciousness Alex?" Kate asks.

He grins and says . "No Kate like I said I'm fine."

" How hard did it hit you Alex? You might have a fracture." Jodi offers.

" Go to bed girls I'm fine. It's just a scratch." He tells them.

Finally Stevie finishes cleaning him up and they convince the girls to go to bed.

Alone in Stevie's room she asks . " Alex are you sure you're ok because I think we should take a spin into the hospital just to get you checked out especially because it was your head."

He laughs and says. " Nick said I'd be ok because it was my head."

She laughs with him and jokes . " Well he's known you longer than me so we'll trust his judgement."

...

Everyone has a restless night as throughout the district the storm howls around them.

Gales force winds tear up trees and the iron roofing off homes and shedding.

Around four am the storm dissipates and everyone falls into a deep exhausted sleep.

At six am Stevie wakes to Alex calling her name loudly.

She sits up startled and he's not in bed .

" Stevie !" He yells and she can hear panic rising in his voice.

Grabbing her robe she scurries out into the hall.

She smiles at him .

He's standing in the middle of the landing with a breakfast tray in his hands.

...

Laughing she quips. " If I'm getting breakfast in bed shouldn't I be in bed?"

He doesn't smile but stands stock still and says . " Stevie take the tray please."

She does as he asks and places it on the hall table sensing something is wrong.

"Alex are you alright?" She asks.

"No I'm not Stevie I can't see." He says panic oozing from him.

" Alex don't say things like that." She chastises him.

" Stevie, I can't see you please help me? Get Nick..." He whispers.

" Nick!" She screams...

...


	12. Brown Paper Remedy

_**Drover's to Hospital ...turbulent times ahead...**_

Stevie's life had changed instantly.

With her scream for Nick to help the entire house had woken.

Within two weeks Alex had numerous tests done, surgery and his body had been loaded with anti biotic.

Stevie knew more than she wanted to know about absences on the brain.

Initially they'd all thought it was the bough hitting him on the night of the storm that had been responsible for the blindness.

Nick had been fantastic and Tess and the girls too.

Arriving at the hospital Nick had advised Stevie to take her new ring from her right hand and place it on her left finger so everyone naturally thought it was an engagement ring and as such Stevie had full access to Alex as he went through the hospital system.

...

_**Kilarney ...A portion of discomfort for everyone...**_

Alex's life had changed dramatically too .

For the first time in his adult life he'd lost his independence.

Now in the third week he was back on Kilarney still sightless and he had begged Stevie to come with him.

Harry Ryan was slightly sympathetic to his son, but not so with her being there too.

They'd been told the sight would come back once the swelling had gone down in the brain but as yet nothing.

Alex had convinced himself this was it!

His life would be spent in a dull dark metal grey with only slight shadows.

He grew impatient with himself, Harry and sometimes Stevie.

But she never wavered.

...

"Right Alex it's time to get up we've got a lot of work to do today." Stevie said.

"Yeah great Stevie and what am I supposed to do?" He grumbled.

"Get out of this room and this house and get some sunshine and fresh air for starters and keep me company for seconds." She retorted deciding enough was enough.

He mumbled something and she ignored him.

Gathering up his clothes she laid them on the bed and walking to his side of the bed pulled the doona back.

"Hey what are you doing?"He yelped.

"Get out of the bed Alex now." She scolded him.

...

Tears slide down her face as she watched him but she held her voice firm not wanting him to know how difficult this was for her too.

As he stands she takes his arm and leads him into the bathroom.

"You can do this on your own tomorrow morning. In the middle of the night you manage to get here without a light so tomorrow you're on your own." She explains.

"What so you're not going to help me?" He accuses.

"That's exactly what I'm doing Alex. What if your sight doesn't come back? Are you going to sit around and do nothing? Because I sure as hell don't want a husband that's happy to sit on his duff all day while I do the work."She retorts then adds. "The sooner you stop feeling sorry for yourself the better off we'll both be."

"As if you'll marry me now?" He growls.

She's extremely quiet and he knows he's hurt her feelings but he's frustrated about his life.

Just when he thought he had it all under control it had all disappeared.

...

Week four and he's made loads of progress.

He actually gets Stevie to help set his clothing up the night before and he's beginning to move around the kitchen with Rhonda offering up directions too.

Harry Ryan almost sneers watching him stumbling about.

How in the hell can he run a farm like this.

Stevie speaks to Alex about all aspects of the farm and between them they're doing a great job of running Kilarney.

Harry is unimpressed with having two people to do one job.

...

Stevie arrives in the kitchen and greets everyone then turning to Harry says. "I've organized for Nat and the boys to unload the stock when it arrives and Nick is coming over to help."

"Why where are you going to be?" Harry asks his dislike of her clear.

"Alex and I are going riding." She replies.

"Riding?" Harry quips. "What are you trying to kill him? He can't even make a cup of coffee and you're going to stick him on a horse. You're more of a fool than I thought you were."

"Don't speak to her like that Harry." Alex warns.

"Stevie I don't think I'm ready to ride horses."Alex offers.

Placing her hand on his shoulder she offers confidently. "Alex I would never put you in harm's way. You are more than ready for this and I will be with you every step. Blind or not your life has to be full of experience and adventure. I will not watch you shrivel up from boredom."

...

Rhonda smiles while listening to Stevie.

Thank god Alex has her around.

She pushes him and makes him feel needed and important.

Most of all she doesn't let him feel sorry for himself.

...

Outside Stevie has the horses ready and offers. "Here are your reins and there's your stirrup if you end up facing the other way I'll let you know."

He grins at her attempt at humour.

"Ok that was easy enough. Now what?" He asks.

"I know you won't like it but I've put a lead rope on him just until you get used to the sensation. I've tried riding around with my eyes closed Alex and its pretty freaky." She offers.

He feels stupid and really doesn't want to do this but he knows it's all been so very hard on her too and she has tried to keep him involved in everything she does.

Plus Harry's being negative about it and he'll do anything to prove him wrong.

...

She's right the movement of the horse without sight feels really strange at first but after half an hour he's feeling comfortable.

"Right Stevie let's give a trot a go." He states.

She searches his face and asks. "Are you sure Alex because I thought we'd just walk today?"

"No come on I want to go faster."He pushes.

"I don't know Alex I think we should take it slow for a while."She replies.

"We trot or you take me back." He argues.

"But Alex..."She begins.

He pulls the reins up and growls. "Take me back now!"

"No it's ok if you think you're ready."She says softly.

He kicks the horse into a trot she's right with him.

"Faster Stevie." He yells.

"No Alex."She calls.

Ignoring her he yells for the horse to move faster.

As they quickly glide into a canter, she watches as he loses balance.

Before she can pull them up he slides over and flips off onto the ground.

Although the ground is soft he hits hard.

In one swift movement she stops and swings down beside him.

"Oh God Alex are you alright?"She exclaims.

Sitting up he snarls. "I'm bloody fantastic Stevie what do you think."

Even though she's furious, concern takes over as she helps him to his feet.

He pushes her away and says. "I can stand on my own I'm not a bloody baby."

...

She doesn't say a word.

He feels her hand giving him the reins and her other hand guides his to the stirrup.

Mounting up she turns them for home.

A couple of times he tries to engage her in conversation.

Nothing.

...

Nat, Nick and the boys have just finished unloading the cattle when Stevie and Alex ride in.

Nick can see something is horribly wrong.

Alex is covered in mud and grass and Stevie has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stevie what's wrong?"Nick asks.

She shakes her head and just looks so sad.

Dismounting her horse she moves around to help Alex off.

Then without another word moves off to unsaddle the horses.

...

Nick walks Alex back to the house but brushed his clothing off and asks. "What happened Alex?"

"She took me riding I made the horse canter. She only wanted to walk. I fell off and she hasn't spoken since."Alex tells Nick.

Walking into the house Harry asks. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?"

"I fell off my horse." Alex answers.

Harry is furious and rants and raves about Stevie being irresponsible.

...

Before Alex can say it was his own fault.

Harry starts yelling at Stevie who is already in tears and has just walked through the door.

She doesn't defend herself but walks over to Alex stands on her tip toes, kisses his cheek and whispers. "I'm sorry.

As she walks away he naturally looks down at his hand even though he can't see what's in it.

He feels the crown, the hands and the heart of her Claddagh ring.

"Stevie!" He yells but she's gone.  
...

"She's gone Alex." Nick tells him.

"Good riddance we're better off without her." Harry smirks.

Nick glares at him.

"Nick take me to Drover's Run please?" Alex asks.

Nick shakes his head and says. "No Alex she needs some time alone.'

Alex growls. "I need to fix this Nick."

Alex is shocked when Nick yells. "No you need to treat her properly Alex all you do is hurt her and make her cry, she's bloody miserable. You're a jerk and she deserves someone who'll appreciate her and that sure as hell isn't you."

Harry snarls. "I think you're better off without her."

Alex listens as Nick yells. "Shut the hell up Harry she was your best chance for this bloody farm and for Alex. You're always sprouting about Kilarney and your legacy. You're dead in the water the pair of you without her. Personally I hope she doesn't come back because the two of you deserve to be miserable together. I'm going home."

Nick walks off.

Alex hears the back door slam and then he hears Harry walk away and the office door close.

Alone he stands in darkness and the silence closes in on him.

...


	13. And so she runs

_**Drover's Kitchen... A friendly face...**_

Tess is in the kitchen on Drover's when she hears the back door.

Looking up she passes a short smile to Stevie but instantly knows something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"She questions.

Stevie dissolves.

...

Half an hour later Nick arrives home.

After kissing Tess hello he sits at the table with Stevie and Tess hands him a coffee.

"You alright Stevie?" He asks.

She shakes her head too close to tears again to speak.

...

"He wanted me to bring him here to say sorry Stevie but I told him you needed space." Nick offers softly.

She nods and looks agitated and uncomfortable as tears freely flow again.

Nick places his hand on her shoulder and says. "We all know how hard this has been for the both of you. Take all the time out you need."

She folds her arms on the table and resting her head she cries.

...

_**Kilarney's Living Room...Helpful Harry...NOT...**_

Alex is unsure where in the room he is.

As the house is in silence he can't even work out where the kitchen is.

"Harry!" He calls and listens.

"Rotten old bastard."Alex mumbles to himself when there is no response from Harry even though Alex heard him walk into the office not ten minutes ago.

A door opens nearby and he asks. "Whose there?"

...

"It's me Alex, I heard you call." Rhonda states.

Alex looks a sad figure standing in the middle of the room.

His head shakes slightly and he offers. "I made her cry again Rhonda and she's gone back to Drover's."

He can hear her smile when she offers. "Just as well she loves you then isn't it Alex. She'll be back so in the meantime you can come and help me in the kitchen."

She watches as a tiny smile offers hope in him.

...

Harry finishes his paperwork in the office and walks back into the kitchen.

Alex is sitting at the bench mixing something for Rhonda.

Rhonda has just taken a casserole from the oven.

"So she's run off and hasn't come back."Harry pressures.

"She'll be back I upset her and she just needs some time out." Alex responds.

...

"Pfttt just keep telling yourself that. As soon as it gets too hard again she'll run. She always does."Harry torments.

"Just leave it Old Man." Alex retorts.

"She could have killed you today Alex! What sort of a fool takes a blind man horse riding." Harry digs.

"She's just trying to stop me feeling sorry for myself Harry! Today was my fault she only wanted me to walk and I bullied her into going faster. She isn't to blame."Alex replies through gritted teeth.

...

_** Drover's Run a Healing Home...**_

Tess and Nick encourage Stevie to stay for dinner.

They try to steer the conversation around the farm.

Kate and Jodi do too.

"Make sure you girls set your alarms for the morning I'd like to get an early start.' Nick tells them.

" Are you marking the lambs tomorrow?" Stevie asks.

Kate offers. " Yes we've got three hundred head to do."

" Do you need a hand? Stevie asks.

Nodding Tess responds. " That would be great Stevie."

Stevie nods and replies. " I'll head back soon, But will be back for breakfast."

"You're more than welcome to stay with us Stevie." Nick offers.

She nods and replies. " I know Nick thanks, but I want to go back."

" So long as you're sure.' Nick states.

" I am." She says smiling.

...

_** Kilarney...Locked out of home but not from his heart...**_

By the time Stevie arrives back on Kilarney the house is in darkness.

She tries the doors and they're locked.

Bloody Harry you old bastard she thinks to herself.

He'd be glad she was gone.

For a moment she stands deep in thought and then she acts.

...

Harry Ryan has held out hope that she'd stay gone.

When ten o'clock came around he grinned as he moved around the perimeter of the house and locked all the doors.

This had turned out better than he'd hoped she'd left him.

Tomorrow he'd begin the process of convincing Alex that he shouldn't keep her around as it was unfair for her to be attached to a blind man.

Harry knew that would be the only way Alex would let her go.

...

_** Drover's Run early morning...**_

As the alarm rings Jodi leans over and hits snooze.

Snuggling back into bed she dozes.

When it blares again she almost jumps from her bed as a second later there's a loud bang on her door.

"Come on Jode's times a wasting." Nick calls.

...

Kate is already in the kitchen when Tess joins her and Nick follows moments later.

Ten minutes later Jodi joins them.

"Nick you frightened the daylights out of me." Jodi grumbles.

He laughs and replies. "Why don't you just get out of bed instead of hitting snooze all the time it drives me crazy."

"I get more sleep." She grins.

"That maybe but we get less." He retorts.

"Oh I didn't even think about that sorry."She answers.

...

_**Kilarney...Alex's Room...Letting in some light...**_

Alex wakes and feels warmth beside him and smiling realizes Stevie is there.

Relief engulfs him.

Sliding his arm under her neck he repositions himself so he can hold her.

He grins when she snuggles into him.

Her breathing low and soft reassures him she's still asleep.

Inhaling, he drinks her in.

Then drifts back to sleep himself.

...

Sunshine is streaming into the room when he wakes again.

Blinking he squints.

He hears the shower turn off and smiles.

She's still here.

...

Opening the bathroom door she walks into the bedroom naked and he refrains from grinning then pretends to be asleep.

As he moves about in the bed she approaches and sits beside him whispering. "Alex?"

Opening his eyes he says. "Stevie! You're back! I'm so sorry about yesterday I was a jerk and a bully."

He watches as her eyes prick with tears and she replies. "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

She leans onto his chest and he hugs her.

...

"I'm sorry I made the remark about you and marriage too Stevie."He offers.

She wipes her eyes and says. "I will marry you Alex blind or not. As soon as we do the paperwork I'll marry you on whatever day you want."

He grins and asks. "Even if I was to stay blind you'd marry me?"

"I have no choice. I love you and I don't want to be apart from you. "She replies leaning forward to kiss him.

...

"Come on we're having breakfast on Drover's Run this morning and if you don't hurry up we'll be late."She scolds him as she stands and grabs her underwear and begins to put them on.

He throws the blanket off and stands up and as he walks past her asks. "Are you going to wear the matching blue bras to those panties?"

"Yep." She answers and then spins to look at him.

He's grinning at her.

Searching his face she asks. "You can see me?"

He nods and says. "You're very blurry but clear enough to make me feel happy."

Holding out his arms she throws herself at him.

They stand together surrounded in relief, hope and love.

...


	14. Eyes into my heart, my soul and my sadne

_**Between Kilarney and Drover's Run...Here's looking at you ...**_

All the way to Drover's Run Alex watches Stevie as she drives.

Every now and again she glances over at him and says.

...Are you right there? ...

...Or Alex you're making me uncomfortable...

He inhales, smiles and says "I haven't seen you for almost four weeks Stevie I'm just making up for lost time."

She grins and keeps watching the road.

...

Arriving at Drover's Stevie automatically pulls up and runs around to open Alex's door.

By the time she gets there he's already out and waiting for her.

As she moves to walk past he grabs her and wrapping her up in his arms kisses her sweetly and asks. "When we're finished here can we take a drive into town and get all the paper work for our wedding?"

She looks embarrassed but teases. "Jumping the gun a little aren't you! Ya haven't even asked me?"

He looks shocked but laughs. "Bloody hell how many times do I have to ask?"

She grins as she taps his face and says. "Just once more but this time everything will be right."

He smiles as she takes his hand and leads him inside.

...

_**Kilarney..A sleep in for Harry...**_

On Kilarney Nat knocks on the back door and Rhonda answers. "Good morning Nat how are you today?"

"I'm good thanks Rhonda and yourself?" He returns.

"Well I woke up this morning so it's a good day Nat!" She replies.

He nods and smiles at her then asks. "Is Stevie or Harry here?"

"Well Stevie took Alex with her over to Drover's today and Harry was supposed to help you. Isn't he already outside? I haven't seen him this morning."

"No haven't sighted anyone." Nat answers.

Frowning she replies. "Just come in Nat and I'll run upstairs and see if he's here?'

...

_**Drover's Run**_

With breakfast over and the mood joyful at the news of Alex's sight improving they all move down to the yards to begin work for the day.

As Jodi closes the back door she hears the phone and steps back in to answer it.

"Hello Drover's Run Jodi speaking." She offers.

But the line has gone dead.

Hanging up she decides if it's important they'll ring back or leave a message.

...

Down at the yards they all set up and get the sheep moving through the pens.

Alex wants to help but Stevie manages to convince him to take it easy in case strenuous exercise has an adverse affect on his sight.

He agrees but insists at smoko they'll ring the Doctor and check if he can resume his normal activities.

"Just ring at nine then Alex if you want too."Stevie offers then asks. "Did you bring your phone?"

He nods and tells her it's in the car and he'll walk up there at nine and call.

In Stevie's Ute Alex's phone rings and rings and rings.

...

"Smoko" Tess calls.

Everyone is well and truly ready for a cuppa and snack as they've all work so hard.

Stevie watches as Alex walks over to her car.

She really wanted to go with him but he'd convinced her he could see well enough to get there and back safely on his own.

...

Tess walks up beside her and handing her a cup of tea says. "It's such a relief Stevie."

Stevie glances at Tess, smiles and thanks her for the tea and then offers. "Yeah it is Tess and it really makes me appreciate him even more."

"Stevie I think there's lots of missed calls on my phone but I can't read it." Alex states as he hands the phone to her.

Frowning she looks at Tess and then Alex and says. "They're all from Kilarney Alex. Hang on and I'll dial for you."

As it begins to ring she hands it back to him.

...

"Hello Rhonda its Alex. I had missed calls ...What? When?"

Tess and Stevie wait to see what's wrong but Alex doesn't speak anymore.

Stevie places her hand on his back and he hands the phone to Stevie.

"Rhonda its Stevie..."She listens and nodding says. '"I'll bring them now."

...

Stevie hangs up.

Tess has a quizzical look on her face until Stevie says. "It's Harry Tess he's gone."

Tess frowns.

Alex says. "In his sleep Tess he didn't wake up."

Tess places her hand over her mouth and offers. "Oh god no Alex I'm so sorry."

Stevie hugs him and says. "Would you like me to tell Nick for you?"

"No I'll tell him and then will you drive me home?" Alex asks.

"Of course." She answers him.

...

_Kilarney..._

The next two days pass in a blur.

Alex is extremely quiet and Stevie doesn't push him she knows he'll talk when he's ready.

By the time they'd driven in on the day Harry died the police were there waiting for the doctor to sign the death certificate.

Stevie and Tess were both distressed not because of the loss of Harry but for the effect his passing had on his sons.

Because both had argued or had words with him the last time they'd seen him alive and they were racked with guilt over it.

...

On the day of the funeral Nick is extremely quiet and Tess fusses around him trying to make sure he doesn't have to think or do anything.

Pulling up at Kilarney early Tess climbs from the car and watches as Liz walks swiftly towards Nick basically ignoring Tess.

Nick accepts his Mother's embrace and her condolences and doesn't notice her treatment of Tess.

...

Inside the house Stevie is livid with Liz's behaviour but holds her tongue for Alex's sake.

Liz had flounced in like she was lady of the manor and turned her nose up at Stevie, spoken to Alex and ignored Stevie completely.

"It's good that Mum came." Alex offers.

"Yes." Stevie replies.

"Are you alright Stevie?" Alex enquires.

"Yes." Stevie replies busying herself by helping Rhonda with food for the wake.

...

Nick, Tess and Liz walk through the door and Liz asks "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Nick replies. "Yeah that would be nice Mum thanks."

Liz turns and says. "Rhonda we need a pot of tea."

Stevie looks at Rhonda and then at Liz and says. "Please may be nice."

Rhonda whispers. "Stevie please don't you'll just make her angry."

...

Liz glares at Stevie and says. "Excuse me?"

"I said please might be nice." Stevie says deliberately a little louder than necessary.

Liz Ryan looks furious and spits. "How dare you?"

Frowning Stevie says. "No how dare you this isn't your home anymore and don't you dare come here and think you can speak to Rhonda like she's dirt beneath your feet.'

"Stevie calm down." Alex offers.

She turns to look at him and says. "Fine."

...

As she storms of outside Tess says. "I'll go after her Alex."

Nick says. "No let me Tess."

Then looking at his Mother he says. "Stevie's right this isn't your home anymore and you had no right to speak to Rhonda like that.'

Looking at Rhonda Nick asks. "Rhonda would you please make me a pot of tea while I go and bring Stevie back in."

She smiles at him and says. "Of course I will.'

...

Liz Ryan is furious.

Looking at Alex she says. "I can't see why you have her around."

Alex watches as Tess bites her lip and he can almost see the steam coming off her she is so angry until he says. "It doesn't matter what you see Mum because when I look at her I see my future wife and the Mother of my children. I'd suggest you suck it up, find your manners and treat Stevie, Tess and Rhonda with the respect they deserve or don't bother coming back here."

Liz Ryan is stunned to silence.

...

Outside Stevie has walked down to the yards trying to calm down.

She chastises herself for opening her mouth.

It's the last thing Nick and Alex need today.

"Stevie!" Nick calls.

She stops and turns as he walks swiftly towards her.

...

"I'm really sorry Nick. Once again I've opened my mouth and put my foot in it." Stevie offers.

He grins and responds. "You only said what we should have said."

She stands looking him straight in the eyes and he smiles at her.

"Stevie you might as well begin as you mean to go. Don't let her walk over you like Harry did."Nick states.

...

Stevie nods.

Nick smiles as he notices the change in her eyes.

Her heart is in her eyes you can literally see her emotions there.

Any wonder Alex reads her like he does.

Her eyes shift.

...

Nick turns and Alex is there.

"We were just taking bets on who'd take the next chunk out of Mum." Nick tells his brother.

Alex smirks and replies. "That would be me."

Nick looks back at Stevie as she asks. "I hope not on my behalf I can take care of myself?"

Alex chuckles and quips. "Yes we've all noticed that. She's going Stevie. You can relax."

"No Alex you have to let her say goodbye. There's already enough bad blood here without more." Stevie urges.

...

Liz Ryan is loading her suitcase into the boot of the car when she hears Stevie say. "Liz please don't go. You should be here for Harry and the boys and for yourself."

Liz turns and is about to unleash on Stevie but decides against it as Alex is standing nearby watching.

Instead she just glares at Stevie.

Feeling more than a little uncomfortable Stevie swallows her anger, discomfort and pride and continues.

"I won't apologize for chipping you about Rhonda because I was right and you know I was. I will however apologize for my timing. I've never been very good at holding my tongue. I want you to stay for Alex and for Nick because you all share memories of Harry. I know they aren't all good memories but I'd really like you to find the good ones and give them to the boys to hold onto."Stevie pleads.

Liz wasn't expecting this and her silence falsely gives Stevie the impression that she's still angry at her.

"Liz I know you've never thought I was good enough for Alex but I will prove you wrong about that. You and I have nothing in common other than our love for him and I think that is a brilliant foundation to start on, don't you?" Stevie offers.

Liz stands looking at her and wonders about how much courage it would have taken to say all of that.

Liz doesn't say anything but reaches into the boot and pulls her suitcase back out.

Stevie steps forward and takes it from her and says. "Thank you."

Liz holds onto the bag and looking at Stevie says. "No. Thank you."

Stevie gives her a small smile before striding off with the bag.

Alex walks slowly back inside with his Mother beside him.

...

Harry's funeral is well attended and the eulogy short, simple and truthful.

Both Nick and Alex speak and Liz does as well.

Many are surprised not only by the fact she spoke but by what she said.

Harry was no angel but she painted a picture of a hard working, tough man who did things his own way and often stepped on peoples toes.

She told the congregation he was mostly a good husband and father and once you got to understand the workings of the man you could also see the love and pride in him.

She finished by praising him for his hard work and dedication to building Kilarney to what it was today and noted that he had started with nothing but had left his two sons something to be very proud off.

...

At the wake later Stevie walks up to Liz and says. "Liz what you said today was beautiful. You never glossed Harry over but told it exactly how it was. I really enjoyed how you shone a light on his strengths too. Alex was really touched by what you said and I'm sure Nick was too. You've given them some lovely memories to hold onto. Thank you."

Stevie isn't expecting any real response from Liz and is shocked when she responds. "Harry wasn't always a bad man Stevie in fact he was often very sweet and gentle. My family didn't want me to marry him because they didn't think he was good enough for me and thought he would never get anywhere in life. If I'd done the right thing by him it wouldn't have ended how it did. Always do the right thing by Alex, Stevie and never betray his trust.'

Stevie nods trying to imagine Harry being sweet.

...

Later that night after everyone has gone and Liz has retired upstairs.

Tess, Nick, Stevie and Alex are sitting talking about the day.

"It went well all things considered Alex."Nick begins.

Alex nods and says. "Yeah I still can't believe the Old bastard's gone though."

Stevie puts her hand on his arm.

He looks at her and slowly leans over to give her a small kiss. "Thanks for getting Mum to stay."

Shrugging her shoulders she replies. "She needed to say goodbye and you both needed her here."

...

Tess asks. "When is she going back?"

"Tomorrow Morning." Nick offers.

"When do you have to see the Doctor again?" Tess asks.

"Lunchtime tomorrow." Alex replies.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Nick asks.

Alex looks at Stevie and asks. "Do you want to come with me?"

Shaking her head she replies. "No I'll move all my stuff back to Drover's."

"Why would you do that Stevie?" Alex asks sounding stunned.

"I was only here while you recuperated Alex." She replies.

Nick says. "Look Tess and I are going to get going."

Alex looks at his brother and says. "Right."

...

Walking back down the path after farewelling Tess and Nick Alex stops Stevie and says. "Please don't go back to Drover's Stevie I want you here with me."

She smiles at him and says. "I'm going back for a little while Alex because I have things I need to do and I want to pack all my belongings up."

Taking her face in his hands he pleads. "I need you with me Stevie, you can see into my heart, my soul and you ease my sadness."

She smiles and says. "Alex I feel exactly the same about you."

...

He kisses her and then holds her closely and says. "I might get Nick to drop me at the jewellers tomorrow."

She chuckles and asks. "Need a new watch do you?"

He lets her go and reaching into his pocket, pulls out her Claddagh ring.

Taking her right hand in his he slides it back onto her finger and says. "No this ring is lonely and it needs a mate for your left hand. "

...

She smiles at him and quips. "I need to practise how to say yes don't I?'

"Do you love me?"He asks.

"Yes." She sighs.

"Do you think I'm handsome?" He asks.

"Yes."She responds giggling.

"What to come up to bed?" He asks his eyes twinkling.

"Yes." She says softly then adds. "I'm ready for anymore yes's you want from me."

"Will you come and have dinner with me tomorrow night Stevie?" He asks.

"Yes." She answers.

Placing his arm around her they walk back towards the house.

"Shall I bring a bottle of expensive champagne home with me Stevie?' He enquires.

Looking up at him she replies. "Should be a memorable night Alex and the answer will be yes to everything you ask."

He stops and holds her and whispers. "I love you Stevie."

"Yes." She whispers back as his lips stop her words and invite action.

...

_**Is this a good place for this tale to end?. So please review and leave your thoughts**_


End file.
